Porcelain Skins
by Allusia16
Summary: Ophelia moves to Santa Carla for a better life with her family. She is antisocial and doesn't care to make friends. David sees her and is immediately drawn to her, her African beauty is unlike anything he has ever seen in the vampire world. When she is turned, she is wanted by all. What happens when the vampire king sees her and wants to add her to his collection of women?
1. Chapter 1

1

Santa Carla, California. Such a beautiful place filled with wild people. I think it is the perfect for me. My parents, Heather and Greg, finally decided it was time to leave the stereotypical black ghetto neighborhood and try to make lives of our own. I had wished we could have left for better reasons. My brother Jermaine, was killed in a drive by shooting. He was just caught in the crossfire.

"Ophelia, look." Mother said and I turned and looked to see the beautiful water and a board walk. "I can already tell it is a busy place."

My parents traveled for work filming documentaries. They were about to travel to Africa then Europe then god knows where. It's a seven month project and I'd be alone must of the time. But I was used to it. We had moved in to our home near the boardwalk yesterday. We were just getting groceries now. I just lied my head against the window. I had large tight black curls and they cushioned me.

I didn't say much anymore, not after Maine's death. We were a year a part, and we were so close. By the time night came, I was sitting on my window looking out towards the beach. It was warm out tonight. There was a knock on my door, and I looked over to see my father with a plate of pizza in his hand. He motioned towards the window.

"It seems like a nice night." he said moving over to sit by me.

"Yes. It would seem so." I replied. Dad looked at me worriedly.

"Baby, you can't stay cooped up here every day. You need to go out and get some air. If you don't your mother will worry every day while we work." he said. I huffed gently.

"And do what?" I asked. He held up the plate to me.

"Live." he said. I looked down at the plate before nodding and taking it. He leaned over and kissed the top of my forehead and left. I looked at the slice of cheese pizza and just ate it in silence. I continued to look at the ocean and sometimes the boardwalk. I could hear music and see a crowd. A party was going down. I guess I could go. It was eleven, but what did it matter. I moved over to my closet and pulled on a red summers dress. The straps were thin and my back could be shown. On my right shoulder blade was the tattoo of a raven and beneath it a quote from Edmund Burke.

 _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_

I snuck out of the house and walked to the boardwalk. There were a lot of people walking past me. It was loud and I could see a stage where a man was singing and playing a saxophone. It was really nice. Someone was selling cotton candy so I reached into my dress pocket and bought some. I continued to walk around biting off little pieces as I walked. I felt very out of place. The majority of the crowd was white with a few blacks and Mexicans.

David's POV

It was the same thing every night. A new batch of food came to the boardwalk. Now all we had to do was pick who was worthy enough. I was sitting on my bike with my brothers claiming our food.

"I see a blonde, blue eyes, white dress." Marko said pointing towards a petite young thing who stood in the middle of a group of men. Preps from school.

"She doesn't look like she's easily impressed." Dwayne said looking around before motioning his forehead downward. "I got a red head, biker chick covered in tattoos."

The three of us looked over to see the human smoking. I scowled.

"She's gonna taste rotten with all of that nicotine." I said causing the rest to laugh. Paul grinned looking around.

"I want a challenge. Maybe a male." he said with an entertained look. I only smirked.

"So a fuck and kill then." I said and he looked my way with a smirk.

"You know it." he said. We laughed again and I looked to see Star and Laddie coming our way. She smiled at me and Laddie sat on the back of Dwayne's bike. The two have yet to join and kill someone turning them into full vampires. They had only a few more weeks before I disposed of them both. Dwayne found Laddie and turned him. Star is reluctant which makes the child reluctant. I was looking around until a flash of red caught my eyes. I had my face lazily lying in my hands, but this sight caused my head to lift and my eyes to lock on the target. It was a woman, but not just a woman, a Negro woman. She had midnight crazy hair and dark brown eyes. Her jaw was small, her face is round, and they are curious and lost. She has curves and tattoos on her back. Now I was really interested. I'm not prejudice with my meals, so this was her lucky day. I could see her markings clear as day. She has a bird on her back and a… Edmund Burke saying?

I was already impressed. In Santa Caral, I have yet to meet an educated Negro. Is she educated… who is she?

"Ahh David's got his eyes on a chocolate bunny." Marko teased obviously catching my gaze. Paul smirked.

"He's drooling like a human boy." he said. Star leaned over and looked at me.

"Shall I get her attention?" she asked. I shook my head moving off my bike.

"No. I got this. See you guys later." I merely said and now everyone went oooh. I rolled my eyes and made sure they stayed locked on the chocolate bunny. I may have to take Paul's approach and fuck her before I kill her. I moved through the crowd with ease. My shoulders moved back and forth merely passing by anyone who bumped me. She was getting closer to me, her scent for some reason drawing me closer. I stared at her curly hair. Negro hair was so strange, they had different types. Why was hers so curly? Bigger question is, why did I care? Why am I curious?

It was not until I was inches behind her. She was looking at the stage of players. She didn't even notice me. My nose is embedded into her hair and I accidently breathe and different fruity and tropical scents filled my nostrils, but that was not the only thing I smelled. I smelled her blood moving endlessly through her body. I feel a thumping in my body and I freeze immediately. The chocolate bunny has walked on, but I remain still. My right hand reaches for my chest and I gently grip my heart. It may have been a quick gesture, but I felt it. My body won't let me stop feeling the soft tremors from that one beat.

Max told me about this. It was the same thing that happened to him when he found his mate, Lucy and turned her.

" _It's a feeling you boys never ignore for it only happens one time and for a mere second. When your bodies have come in contact with a person who is meant to be your mate, your lifeless heart will but one time beat. Don't ignore it and don't dismiss it. For if you let your mate go, you will feel pain for all of eternity, it is like you are meeting the sun every minute of the day. Having a mate causes many different primal instincts to rise in you…"_

I didn't even notice my facial features were breaking and my true form was taking on. I found the woman leaving the boardwalk and heading down to the beach. She would be alone good, because tonight I will make her mine.

(Author's notes)

Summer is only a few days away for me now, so I will be adding on to my other fanfics, but I just had to start this one before the idea leaves me.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I wondered what would happen if I just jumped into the water and let its waves carry my away to sea. Maybe I would get eaten by a shark or something. Maine always said I was so predictable. I should do something that no one would expect. My body jerked forward as if I was about to run into the water, but I stopped and continued to watch the waves crash into each other. I felt my stomach suddenly clench, and I felt my face heat up my eyes closed tears falling from my cheeks. I placed my hands over my face and sunk to my knees feeling defeated again.

"You like birds?" I heard a rugged and smooth voice ask. I tensed and turned around to see a guy standing a few feet from me. He was wearing all black. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, black jacket, black gloves. He had what looked to be white hair and blue eyes. He screamed danger to me. He gave me a look as if saying "well?" I hurried to my feet and faced him.

"What?" I asked in an edgy tone. It seemed the only place I could go was in the water if I needed to run. My house was too far, but I didn't want him to know where I lived anyways. He motioned his head at me.

"You have a black bird on your back… you like birds or something?" he asks. I looked him over.

"You came here to talk about birds?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged and looked around at the sky.

"Why not, it's the perfect time to talk about birds." he answers smirking now, and I didn't like it. He looked like he was up to something. I took a step back, and he seemed amused by it.

"I don't want any trouble." I said carefully. He continued to smirk watching my feet.

"I don't want trouble… I want to talk about birds." he said now taking large steps towards me. What did this guy want? He was creepy, and I continued to back away until my feet felt cold water moving into my sandals. I looked down at the water and then back up only to see him right in front of me. I gasped and yelped a bit feeling my body tremble. Now his facial features changed and he looked worried and concerned.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked, and I blinked rapidly completed caught off guard by his question. I touched my face remembering I was crying earlier. Why did he care, why was he even here? I thought quickly and hurried around him just wanting to get away from him.

"Please just get away from me." I pled. I didn't do well in conflict and this guy shouted it. He raised his hands.

"I didn't mean to scare you… I just wanted to know why you were crying?" he asked softly now. His entire tone had changed. It was like he was trying to make me feel comfortable.

"And if I like birds, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can tell me one or the other." he offered. I continued to back away until I was at a reasonable distance from him.

"And why do you want to know. I'm sure there are some bleach blonde girls who would love you giving them attention." I said. His smirk now grew into a genuine smile and he laughed.

"Well I got to be honest, I am not interested in any bleach blondes. If anything I like girls with curls." he purred causing my entire body to shift a bit as if physically shaken by his words. "So which is it, you going to tell me why you were crying or why you like birds so much that you'd permanently paint it on your body."

I just stared at him for a moment unsure of him now. I didn't trust him, and I didn't want him near me that much is sure. His eyes didn't leave my face though, no matter how much I shifted in the sand. He just watched me. I bit my tongue softly and sighed.

"I like Edgar Allen Poe." I responded. He now looked amused.

"And Edmund Burke?" he added. I shrugged.

"I respect the saying." I responded. He snickered some.

"Wow that's new. I've never met a black woman who actually is interested in art and history rather than shaking her ass to lyrics centered on drugs and whoring." he said. I tensed some.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked aggressively. He continued to chuckle.

"It means you actually have a brain." he said. My eyes widened and I glared hard.

"Oh fuck you." I said and turned and began to move from the beach.

"Wait that's not what I meant." he called. I turned and began to walk backward watching him.

"You just stay the hell away from me." I said making sure he didn't follow me.

David's POV

Why would she get so offended by that? It's a compliment obviously. I let her leave. The conversation wasn't too bad for the first of many more. I would be seeing her more that much I knew. But I wished she had told her name or why she was even crying. I could see it in her deep eyes that she was hurting, but even when she was crying she was beautiful too. The sun would be up soon. I crouched onto the ground and took off into the sky.

Lucy would have answers. It didn't take me long to get to Max's house. I walked inside to see it was dark with a few lights on. I walked into the living room to see Sam, Lucy's youngest, glaring on the couch. He wasn't too happy with becoming one of us. We got his older brother, Michael, then their mom, then he just gave up. The two human friends he had teamed up with to try and take us on are tied down in the basement for feeding. No one was happy, but time would change it.

"Lucy!" I called out to the house. She came down the steps seconds after. She looked at me with a soft sigh.

"Yes?" she asked. Still respectful I see. I lifted my head to her.

"What do you know about women?" I asked. She gave a soft glare, but it faded.

"Need help tricking some helpless woman or something?" she asked walking to the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to her looking her over.

"She's far from helpless well sort of." I responded. She crossed her arms.

"What do you need to know?" she asked. I inhaled some and looked around before looking at her.

"My mate's a Negro and I need to know how to get her to agree to turn for me." I stated. I watched her body quickly tensed and she scoffed.

"Well first of all you can start by not saying Negro. You will never win anyone with that language." she scolded. I nodded thinking her words made since. It's not the 50s anymore. The world was slowly fighting to be equal. "I sense you have already spoken to her?" I nodded once more.

"What did you say?" she asks and I looked away huffing some with mild embarrassment.

"I called her smart." I said with a shrug and placed my hands in my pockets looking at her again. She arched a brow and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes. "I said she was smart for a black woman."

Now she looked shocked.

"Then you might as well give up now. You sound nothing but prejudice, and _African Americans_ will never respond positively to prejudice." she said and began to turn back up the stairs. My entire body tensed.

"There has to be something!" I snarled. "I will not lose her to another man!" The thought of my nameless beauty in the arms of another, angered me to the point I was already beginning to see red.

"You could just force her like you forced me and my sons." she suddenly snapped at me. I just paused in my movements and stared at her as she walked up the stairs, but then she paused. "You have to be sincere. First apologize for being stupid then, lord help her, then just be nice."

She disappeared into the room she shared with Max. I looked away in thought thinking of her words. She was right. I had to show her kindness, girls liked kindness. But I didn't do well with kindness. I looked towards the window to see the sun was soon to come up. I left the house and headed back to our lair which was just a sunken luxury hotel beneath the cliffs. I will find the girl, again and apologize and I will show her my world that she will soon be a part of.

Ophelia's POV

The next morning, I was helping my parents get their suitcases in the car. I didn't tell them about last night, any of it. I honestly wanted to forget it. I don't want to think of the concert, the cotton candy, the beach, or that ignorant man with the soft blue eyes.

When everything was finished, mother kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" she asked worriedly, and I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I assured her. She looked me over, and nodded.

"Okay. If anything happens call us you have all of our numbers." she said. I nodded and she moved from me to the car. Dad rolled down the window from the driver's side.

"We will see you in seven months, honey." he called out and waved. I waved back and watched the car descent from the drive way and take off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Night came, and I decided to stay inside and just enjoy the time by myself. That consisted of Whitney Houston and a pepperoni pizza coming my way. I threw myself down onto the couch and cut on the TV channel searching for something to watch. Some werewolf movie was on, but I wasn't really paying attention. There was a knock on the door, and I got up and checked it. I opened the door to nothing. I blinked with confusion and stuck my head out of the door. There was no one around. Odd. I moved back inside and closed the door.

Someone must have needed something? Fifteen minutes later, there was another knock on the door. I waited for a minute before opening the door and it was the pizza guy. I gave him his money, and closed the door. I don't think I heard it shut, but my stomach was growling, and decided that I would check it later. I moved into the kitchen and took a slice of peperoni pizza with extra cheese. I continued watching the werewolf movie, before moving upstairs to take a shower.

Normal POV

The door was cracked meaning the invitation to enter was still open for all. It creaked open and black boots stepped carefully inside. David gave the room one scan before closing the door cancelling the invitation to any other vampires. He smelled cheese and bread and slowly moved into the kitchen. He could hear running water, but he ignored it right now. He looked at the pizza in the box with a mild sneer before hearing a howl from behind him.

He turned his head cautiously only to see the TV on. He moved towards it with curiosity and looked at the sad imitation of the werewolf. David gave half an amused smirk sitting down slowly on the brown smooth couch. He was like a cat curious of its new surroundings. This dog stood on its hind legs.

'If only she knew…' he thought. Now he heard music coming from up the stairs. Singing. His eyes were connected to the top of the stairs, and now he seemed drawn to the music.

"I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as believe. No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity. Because, the greatest love of all is happening to me. I found the greatest love of all inside of me. The greatest love of all! Is easy to achieve, learning to love yourself. It is the greatest love of all." his beauty sang. David had not noticed that his entire body seemed to melt against the door that separated him from the goddess inside. Her voice was like a cascade of yellows and whites raining down on him. David didn't know how to describe such feelings he felt. It was like she was singing in the rain. The shower was loud and it blended in with the sound of her beautiful voice.

His eyes closed and he exhaled softly.

"Yes." he whispered feeling absolutely content as his cheek pressed into the cool door. He had never felt this way before about anyone in his life not even as a human. Her singing continued and he could heard and feel the strength of her voice in the lyrics. He smirked.

"Whitney would be impressed." he whispered now looking down at the door knob. His gloved hand was already wrapping around it. He needed to get closer. He would get closer.

Ophelia's POV

I was singing to pass the time of washing my hair. It was so thick I had to take my time to really get my scalp clean. As I was lost in my own world, my thoughts moved back to the white haired man from the other day. I was mildly curious of him. I don't meet too many white people, or guys for that matter, who seemed so naïve about races. I wouldn't say he was wrong to think his thoughts. I have seen some African Americans who just didn't have common sense, but I knew that was in all races though. Some people were choosy, that much I knew. I guess people like that were somewhat interesting to me, because they were different.

I moved to grab my shampoo bottle. I had my eyes closed, but I was used to it being in one spot and it was at the back of my shower on the left side of it. I knew shampoo was rolling down my face, so I shut them tighter. I moved my hand around and felt it for a second before it dropped onto the floor.

"Shoot." I said with annoyance. I pulled the shower curtains open and began to bend over and look for the bottle. I scoffed knowing I wasn't bending low enough.

Now I froze… the bottle met my finger tips and gently and very, and I mean very, slowly my fingers wrapped around the bottle. It had come to me, and my eyes may not have been open, but I knew my arm was nowhere near the ground. It was still outstretched, and I wasn't crouching anymore.

My heart was pounding so hard that it hurt to breath now. My lips quivered and I swallowed some.

David's POV

'Fucking idiot.' I say to myself. I had just had to be nice at the worst time. Both our hands were on the white and brown and red shampoo bottle that smelled of cinnamon. She already knew something wasn't right. My eyes were stuck to her face and she was like a deer who refused to move knowing it was caught and afraid. My eyes wandered down to her long, silky curls. And that was not enough. My eyes met with large breasts and hardened brown nipples. Now I stared at a toned stomach and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her nice firm legs that could wrap around bucking hips. But my main focus was on her warm feeling, sweet smelling entrance hidden behind black curls. I could smell honey and blood. I hadn't even noticed my hand was shaking, but I did feel my pants swelling and my cock was pressing hard against my jeans. It was already hurting and I felt something stir inside me, to the point that it was going to break. I didn't know what it was, but I liked the feeling. I caught sight of me in the mirror over the sink to my right and I saw my face.

My true form had shown through and I looked as if I was ready to dominate and conquer. That's when I knew, that I was ready to end it here, ready to take her in every way possible. My lips began to pull back into a snarl, but now sound came from me. My eyes had taken in every inch of her, and my body and inner monster wants all of her.

Normal POV

There was a silent tension between the two. Ophelia had it in her mind that she was going to die. David, now drowning in desire and instinct, prepared to take her. The only sound in the bathroom was the sound of the shower and Ophelia's eyes watered some with tears. David began to move his body silently letting his hand remain in contact with the bottle. Then her lips opened.

"Is someone there?"

Author's Notes

So yeah I am going to add some stuff I had created from my original short story into this, but it will not be too much that it changes this. Anyways hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

4

She asked with a broken tone. Fear. David stopped in his movements and just stared at her with shock and fear of his own. She was afraid of him. This fact made David just stare at her with guilt and rage towards himself. He looked back at himself in the mirror and could feel his control taking over and he was able to hide his true form once more. He had concluded that he did not want her to fear him.

Ophelia's POV

So, I am going to die here huh? Well this was not how I imagined this. This is my fault. I left the fucking door open. Now some crazy killer was in my house, my bathroom, and going to kill me. I didn't get an answer, so I figured he was thinking of how he was going to kill me. Would he torture me or rape me or mutilate me?

The shampoo dropped from my hand and I heard footsteps backing away and I gasped and moved back against the shower wall. But the footsteps were quieting down. The person was leaving. The water streamed over my face and washed the shampoo away. I was very still and was not planning to move. Right now I can only hear my heart beating. Everything else was silent, until I hear the door, the front door, closing. My eyes snapped open, and my vision was blurry due to the water. I scrambled around, my mind going everywhere. My feet couldn't understand my brain. I finally cut the water off, and grabbed a towel.

Whoever was here saw me, all of me. I covered myself and carefully walked from the bathroom door. But I couldn't take my time so in a fit of fear, I ran about the entire house checking everything to make sure no one was here. I had of course, grabbed a baseball from my room before I did all of this. When the room was clear, I moved to grab the telephone so I could call the police. But there was no dial tone. My eyes widened at this fact, and I just looked around the entire house wondering where I was even going to go should I choose, too. I didn't know anyone who lived in the area. I didn't really have the best people skills.

So, I ran to the front door and made sure it was locked. Then I made sure all my windows were locked and then I hurried to my room and barricaded myself inside until the next morning.

I didn't sleep or eat or do anything that morning. I was afraid to live in my own home thinking whoever came last night could come back. I began to cry again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. If Maine was here, he would have protected me. I couldn't sit here. I had to get away. I tore myself from my bed and moved over to my closet. At some point, I had slipped into a night gown. Now I was in a yellow sun dress sitting on the beach curled up, knees to chest, hair wild. Some people were at the beach, and they didn't even exist to me. I needed to get my phone fixed. I don't have a car, so I guess I will have to ask around and find where an electric repair shop was.

"Hi." I hear a smooth voice. I lifted my head and looked around to see a white woman standing up and looking down at me. She had a soft face and long curly brunette hair. She had on a white tank and blue shorts. I blinked a bit and leaned from her.

"Hi." I said. She smiled some.

"You have some cool tattoos." she exclaimed. Not again. I nodded and tried to be polite.

"Thanks." I responded. She smiled more and sat down beside me.

"I'm Star." she said cheerfully. I looked her over. She had a very warm voice.

"Ophelia." I replied and her smile widened.

"Ophelia, that's such a beautiful name." she said. I only nodded, no smile showing on my face.

"Thank you." I responded and looked at the water. Star leaned over a bit.

"Hey what's the matter? It's a warm morning and you're mopey?" she asked. I glanced at her.

"Why do you care?" I asked. She gave a mild glare, but it was like a mother's glare to her child.

"I am just trying to be friendly. I don't live too far from here, so I noticed you had moved in with your parents, I assumed." she said. I stared at her a bit longer before sighing and looking away.

"Someone broke into my home last night." I responded. She looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh my god, did they steal anything?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not that I noticed." I responded.

"Where are your parents? Didn't they call the police?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's just me for a few months, and the phone line was cut or something I don't know." I said still trembling. Star looked me over with light eyes.

"It looks like you could use a friend, Ophelia. There's going to be party tonight at the boardwalk. It'll be just me and my brothers. Why don't you tag along with me so you aren't alone? I know it can be pretty lonely and if you are going to be here by yourself it's no way to live." she said. I looked up at her cautiously wondering if I should accept her offer. But if I didn't that would mean being alone tonight. At least if the person comes back they can just steal my stuff. I am down with that. I slowly began to smile and I nodded.

"Yeah sure okay." I responded and she smiled and chuckled.

"Great, my brothers will ride by tonight and we can all go together." she said happily. I nodded in agreement. I guess it would be nice to make some new friends. Later that night I was just trying to figure out what to wear. I settled for a black tank top and blue jeans. I gave a French braid to the right side of my hair and only stopped half way letting the rest of the braid flow out. I heard motor cycles near the house.

I almost thought nothing of it until heard them near my front door. I looked up from my vanity mirror and was tense and cautious. Now there was silence, and I was cautious. I felt like I was going to start panicking again until I heard a soft knock.

"Ophelia!" I heard Star. I sighed with heavy relief and smiled softly and moved to the door. I opened the door to see her standing there with a white tank and a long pink skirt. She looked me over and smiled wide.

"You look nice." she said. I chuckled.

"Thank you." I replied and she smiled and took my hand and led me down the porch after I locked my door. She led me to four young men on motorcycles, but I noticed one almost immediately. It was the white haired guy from earlier. He caught my gaze instantly and smirked at me as he took an exhale of his cigarette.

"We meet again." he said. Oh god not this guy.

Author's Notes

So a heads up the reason why I made Star able to walk in the daylight is because it would give more to the story during the day since none of the major characters can come out during the day. Plus if she's only half a vampire it would make her more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

5

We seemed to be having a staring battle for a moment. Star our hands up, since she was still holding my hand.

"Guys, this is Ophelia, she's new to Santa Carla." she introduced. The four men looked at me with smirks and immature smiles. "Ophelia, these are my brothers. The small one is Marko, the Twisted Sister twin is Paul. The beautiful one is Dwayne and it seems you already know David." Marko smirked at his title. He had an adorable mouse face and short blonde curls with long hair streaming down the back. Paul dipped his head and smiled. He really did look like the singer from Twisted Sister. Dwayne smiled fully and waved and David just smirked more as smoke was leaving his nose.

"Yes, I believe we have. It's nice to meet all of you." I responded.

"Well it's not everyday Star makes new friends," David said, "She tried once." Star only glared at him and just looked at me.

"We had two others coming along, but my other brother and boyfriend could not make it." she explained leading me down the porch.

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked curiously and she just grinned moving over to Dwayne and sitting on the back of his bike.

"Who knows our family is always growing." she said. The boys began to rev up their bikes, and now I just noticed who Star just walked me over to. I almost jumped as I heard David's bike roar. He smirked at me.

"You comin' Ophelia?" he asked rolling my name off his tongue. I tilted my head down and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"With you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Try me, you might like me." he responded. I looked him over for a moment. I could tell already, he had a bad boy way about him. In my old neighborhood bad boys got killed. Maine's face flashed in my head, and I gave a gentle sigh before nodding.

"Let's go." I responded and he held his hand out to me. I thought nothing of it until I took his hand and that's when I felt it. My entire body suddenly began to panic, but only slightly. I stiffened and just wrapped my arms around his firm hips. My entire body told me, it was him. He was in the bathroom with me last night, he was in my house! I just kept my hold on him, not even moving. He was cold for such a warm night.

"Hold on tight." he said.

"Why would a dumb girl do the opposite?" I asked. He turned his head to me. I could see his right eye.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you while back… I was ignorant." he said. I was stunned. I have never heard a white person admit that. I only nodded knowing we had more to really talk about later.

"It's okay." I responded. He smirked and now his bike began to move and now we all took off. The wind hit me hard, and I was forced to press my body further into David's. It only took us a few minutes to get there and when we did, I just walked with the group through the boardwalk. Star didn't abandon me, which I was grateful for that. David also was not too far behind.

Marko and the others got into trouble and I smiled laughing at their craziness. A small house of mirrors caught my attention, and I looked at it with interest. I then glanced over at David who was laughing and looked at me and caught my stare. I smiled at him and glanced at the house before glancing right back him. He looked at the house and then back at me with his eyes. I grinned flirtatiously, and slowly moved from the group and headed towards the house. I didn't bother to look and see if he would follow, because if not it was okay. I would get him alone sooner or later.

Some people were exiting. I glanced back now to see he was following me. I only moved inside and began my journey through the mirrors. As I looked, my body changed shapes and sizes. I smiled seeing David's reflection, but his eyes I could see were caught on me. Why, why did he stare at me so intently? He was closing in on me, and soon I could feel his body close to mine. Suddenly, I felt his gloved hand move inside mine. Gotcha.

I grabbed his hand swiftly and turned to him and backed him up hard into the mirror behind him. I quickly gripped his shirt collar. Instead of showing shock or confusion or even fear, he looked amused.

"Why the hell were you in my house?" I asked harshly. He laughed.

"What are you talking about Ophelia?" he asked. I glared hard.

"I know you were in my house last night, and that you cut my phone line and I want to know why." I demanded. He scoffed.

"What makes you think I would even go near your house?" he asked. I shook his collar a bit.

"Because there is only one time I had ever felt such pain and fear in my life all at once. It hurt me so much that I wanted to die and when I touched your hand earlier, that feeling came right back inside me. You struck fear in me and my body told me instantly. My senses told me it was you." I said. My body was shaking and now he seemed genuinely concerned by my emotions.

"I was in your house last night." he said gently. My eyes widened and tears slipped down my face.

"Why, what did you take!" I asked shaking him again. I could tell I was becoming very emotional, but I didn't care I just needed answers. He shook his head, eyes still filled with emotion.

"I took nothing, but if I could leave something behind, I would have left my heart with you." he said. My eyes widened and I felt a tad freaked out by his words.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"The first time I saw you, I knew in your eyes that you had nothing but pain in your life. I wanted nothing more, but to take it away." he said and suddenly, he gripped my hips and swiftly pinned me to the mirror. I gasped watching as he lifted his shirt up and forced my hands up over his heart. I was trembling and shaking, but even as I did, I was still able to feel what was happening… or what wasn't happening. Now my body stilled and I looked at his chest. I didn't feel a heartbeat. I looked at him wildly and moved my fingers to his pulse for more proof, and I felt nothing. I even checked his wrists. "How can someone who walks the earth to cause pain, take yours away?"

I was freaking out no and slowly I looked up at him and had no idea of what to even say or think.

"What is this?" I asked. He stared at me seriously.

"I came in to your house, because you asked me to." he said. I peered at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. He just scoffed some and looked away.

"I don't know how and I don't know why, but you're special to me and I won't sit idly back in the shadow and watch you be taken by another man." he told. His words were confusing and he took hold of my hands and he held them close to his chest. He looked down at me with dark, wanting eyes and I felt caught in his gaze. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. As the lights around the haunted house flashed around me and the mirrors showed more crazy versions of us, I couldn't tell if his face was nearing mine or not.

" _I want you, Ophelia,"_ I hear his voice, but it's echoing in my mind. _"And I will let no one else will have you."_

He had such a strong male scent that was enticing, and it devoured me, but not only that, but his cool lips did as well. Now my brain seemed clearer, and I felt his arms wrapping around my body pulling me in. But my body was panicking. The fear of someone breaking into my home, literally in the bathroom with me…he saw me naked. I moaned out in discomfort and suddenly pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" I shouted and ran from the house. As I rushed from the door, Star and the others were walking up, but I pushed past them all.

"Ophelia!" Star called out.

"Stay away from me all of you!" I screamed.

Normal POV

Star was mildly saddened as the girl rushed off. Dwayne smirked.

"Guess he blew it." he exclaimed. David walked out of the door with a look of betrayal on his face that turned to anger and sadness from rejection. She ran away from him. She didn't want him. Suddenly, Star pushed his shoulder causing him to growl at her, but she glared back.

"What did you say to her!" she exclaimed. David just growled and stormed off. Paul sighed and went after him.

"David, you can't come on so strong-"

"Don't try and give me advice!" he snarled whipping his head at him, anger in his eye, but not just anger, but glistening wetness on his face. He turned around and continued to walk. Paul was persistent.

"Yeah well you're going to hear it. She's your mate, David. That girl is yours and she will always be yours." he said. David just stopped and looked at Paul who just shrugged. "It's the way it is."

This was David's second attempt at getting her attention. He took a woman's advice and ended up almost raping her, he tried again tonight, and the kiss alone was enough to send him into a lustful frenzy. If she denied him again, he would start to contemplate force. But he has seen what force does. Just thinking of Lucy and Max. Sure there are some days she's happy, but then it turns into sadness and bitterness.

He looked away with annoyance tucking his hand in his pocket.

"So what do I do?" he asked. Paul looked down in thought.

"Tell her who you are- what you are. It's not like anyone would believe her if she decides to tell someone… but you just don't give her a reason to tell. Try courting her." he said seriously and as he spoke, his body began to move into the air. "And who knows, if she loves you, maybe she'll turn for you." David just listened in silence and he looked down at the ground in thought.

"Fuck it one more try couldn't hurt." he exclaimed before returning home with his family.

Ophelia's POV

I woke up to the sun on my face. I sat up slowly and looked around to see I was in my bed and in a night gown. I rubbed my forehead some before rubbing my lips. My mind drifted back to last night. Was it a dream, did any of it happen? I got up and moved about the house just thinking and making sure the door was locked. It smelled like pizza and I remember ordering it. I moved to the kitchen and saw the box was closed with a piece of paper on it. I looked at it curiously and moved over to it and picked up the paper. It was a letter.

 _Sweet Ophelia, I have scared you off. I know my actions have been aggressive and aggression repels any woman. I thank you for spending time with my family last night, and I apologize for causing you discomfort. I know you have questions, and I have all the answers. I will be at the pier tomorrow at midnight. Signed, David. P.S. I had your phone fix while you slept, have a bright day_

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be freaked out by the note itself in my house, or flattered that he apologized and fixed my phone. Yeah, freaked out is winning.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I didn't know what to do with myself this morning. My mind was filling with questions. Who was David? He had no pulse. Why did Star confront me on the beach yesterday? Did she do it on purpose to bring me to David? Why me? Why did I even have to talk to him?

He was in my house, he saw me naked. Now my hands crossed over my chest as if I was naked now. There was something… not normal about him and I had to find out. I had the distinct feeling that if I didn't come to him, then he would come to me when I least expect it. I didn't want to go. What if he tried to hurt me? I sighed running my fingers over my face in frustration, before feeling my fingers graze my lips. Now they froze there and I was remembering last night. The kiss that was so unexpected and filled with the need to take charge.

 _I want you Ophelia… And I will let no one else have you._

What the hell was that about? Claiming me like he had some kind of right? I sighed pacing now. I didn't know what to do. I don't want a stalker. I moved throughout the day thinking about what I should do. But after more soul searching, I thought about what Maine would do. He wouldn't just let anyone mess with him or push him around. If there was anything else I prided him for, it was his will to stand and fight bullies. But no one is strong enough to fight a bullet. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening, thinking of him.

I had never heard a hospital so loud than that night when he was pronounced dead. A part of me died that night, a part I would never get back. I had only one meal and it was enough for me. I didn't want anything right now. I was in too much pain. I got dressed in a long lavender skirt and a white tank top. My hair was wild and flowing, and I didn't care. I felt like I should bring a weapon, but bringing my bat would give me away clearly. I sighed and left for the pier. My heart was pounding, and I was not afraid to say that I was afraid. It took maybe ten minutes to get to it. Since, I wasn't far from the beach. I could see the pier as I was now walking on the sand. I was coming closer to one of the long wooden poles that kept the large deck up. I was moving up the hill when something moved out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ophelia." I hear him say. I stopped in my tracks and looked to see David jump down off the wood from under the pier. I was tense as I stared at him. He gave a smile of genuine happiness, rather than a cocky smirk. "You came."

I just looked at the water.

"You were at my house again." I said looking at him. He shook his head.

"Not me. Star." he replied. I nodded slowly. How did she get in my house without me hearing her?

"I only came here to figure out why you don't have a pulse." I responded. His smile continued.

"And as I said in the note, I will answer anything." he replied. I continued staring at him.

"And then what?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders

"Up to you. You can decide what happens between us. If you don't want to see me again I'll scram." he responded.

"And you mean that?" I asked seriously, still tense. I could see his eyes didn't match the now calm and casual face he wore. But he nodded and looked at the water himself.

"Yes." he said almost weakly. I watched him for a moment watching his face before his eyes slowly looked my way.

"So tell me… are you sick?" I asked looking him over trying to sound somewhat polite rather than rude. He smirked and faced me now.

"No." he said raising his arms up. Well, that answer made me even more curious.

"So why don't you?" I asked. His smirk remained on his face.

"You want the truth?"

"It's better than a lie." I responded. He shook his head.

"No it isn't." he told seriously. I was confused by his words and slowly began to walk closer to him. I don't have a reasonable explanation for why I did this, but I felt I needed to be closer to get my answer, so then I will never have to be this close to him again.

"Tell me." I responded looking up at him with curious and anxious eyes. He just stared down at me for a moment before looking down between our bodies and taking my wrist very slowly. He looked up at me gauging my reaction and I continued to stare at him. I didn't pry from him and I didn't show signs of discomfort. He raised my hand slowly to his lips and I watched his lips and nose press into my wrist. I shivered and winced at the coldness of his lips and nose. Is it even normal for someone to be this cold? His eyes closed and he inhaled slowly as he rubbed his nose gently against my flesh.

"Am I warm like other men?" he asked. I swallowed some and shook my head.

"No." I replied and he looked at me.

"I'm dead Ophelia. I am a porcelain skin, a statue that is stuck in time never to age, die, grow sick or crumble away into dust. I have a heart even though it doesn't beat and a brain that no longer really functions only when it's telling me two things: That I'm hungry and that my other half is near."

I had not noticed my body was leaning in to him as he spoke, as his hand was pressed around the small of my back pulling me in and with each word he spoke, I watched his blue eyes fade away into that of a vibrant gold with a ring of amber around the iris. My eyes immediately moved down to his mouth as I watched large sharp fangs grow from his mouth. I felt like I just swallowed my own heart as I watched his smooth features take on rougher, animalistic features.

"I am a monster who feasts on the blood of the living and I love every second of it. I am a predator at the top of the food chain. This is what I am and I am glad to be this… a vampire." he said firmly. "A vampire's heart only beats once, and when that happens, it means they have found their mate, their queen and that, Ophelia is what you are to me."

I just stared at him, my statement of telling him he was flat out crazy was crushed after seeing his eyes. Nothing was processing in my mind right now. I couldn't really respond I was at such a loss of words as I just stared at his vicious eyes and grotesque fangs. Now his body was lifting- actually lifting off the ground. My eyes watched as his body ascended on top of the pier. His face now slowly shifting into his human like appearance.

"Now I can tell by your baffled face you have more questions and I have those answers. But I will not overwhelm you with the too much of the truth. I will come back here tomorrow night same time as tonight. You are a smart girl so I will assume you know why I cannot come during the day… but if you come, I will tell you everything. But if you do not show, then I will accept your wishes and I will not bother you." he said before turning and disappearing down the pier. My lungs finally took a breath and I gripped my chest as I panted. I felt like I would faint, but before I did, I hurried and let my legs take me home, so I could be in a safe place as I think about what I had just witnessed.

Normal POV

So that was it, he told her some of the major things she needed to know. David watched from the clouds as he watched the African queen run home. His eyes were blank, but on the inside he was filled with worry. What if she didn't come back? He felt Marko's hand on his shoulder and he glanced back at him to see him smiling warmly.

"You did what you could. Now you wait." he said. David felt mild courage from his brother's smile and he just faced Paul and Dwayne who were smiling as well.

"Come on brother," Dwayne said, "Let's go eat." David only nodded and took off over the town to feed. David wanted to eat as much as he could for if Ophelia showed up, he did not want to be distracted with hunger.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Nothing seemed real to me at this point in time. As my mom was talking to me about the sights she had seen, my mind was only thinking about David. His face, normal than then monstrous the next. A vampire. It sounded so stupid, and I felt stupid for thinking it may be real.

"Ophelia, are you there?" I hear my mom ask. I raised my head as I was sitting on my bed looking through my window.

"Yeah, Mom. I am just really tired." I replied.

"Have you been partying?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I have just been enjoying the town. Living as Dad says." I replied.

"Finally." I hear my dad say.

"Well honey, I am glad you are being responsible. We miss you, love you, and have transferred you some money. We will see you soon." she said.

"Okay, thanks. Love you. Bye." I replied and hung up. I just exhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling. I could just not see him again tonight. Maybe he would not come to my home. But knowing Santa Carla being close knit, if I go out at night I was sure to see him. He knew where I lived, and I didn't want a stalker. I guess I had to do something. Guess my only option was to meet him.

The waves crashed amongst themselves, and I just watched with my long white cardigan wrapped around my black dress. My hair was messy and flowing as I walked the beach. I was on my way to the pier. I didn't know what I was going to say to David, so I told myself I would just listen to him. I noted that I was not alone on the beach tonight. A group of men were drinking and laughing around a fire. There were five of them, in football jerseys. Already I was on my guard. The pier was on the other side of them, and if I tried to pass them they would see me. However, I tried to walk around them from a further distance, but it didn't matter, they already saw me. One of them hollered at me.

"Hey baby you looking to party? Me and my boys need a little gender diversity!" he called out. Football players, obviously celebrating a victory. I merely began to back away now.

"Oh she's shy." One of them said. Now all the attention was on me, and they began to move towards me.

"Look, just leave me alone." I said trying my best to walk toward the pier, but the men continue to approach me.

"Where you going, baby, things are just getting started." Another called out. I continued to walk backward, turning to try and jog away, only to run chest first into another one of them. Immediately, my hands were grabbed.

"Where you off to in such a hurry my sistah?" the man asked drunkenly. I began to struggle immediately.

"Let me go!" I screamed, but his grip was hard on my wrists and before I knew it another pair of hands were wrapped around my hips and lifting me from the sand. I could no longer feel the grains dipping into my sandals. I was now screaming loudly as I started kicking and screaming at the laughing drunk men around me.

"Ooh she's feisty." One of them said. All I could see were blurry faces all around me. Now my cardigan was being torn away from me causing me to scream louder. Now I heard fabric ripping and I wanted it to be my dress, but now air was exposed to my vagina and in mere seconds my dress was leaving me too, exposing me to the air.

"NO NO NO!" I chanted thrashing about. Now my arms were pinned to the sand and so was my back. My legs were spread wide, and all of me was exposed.

"Okay who wants to go first?" a blonde slender frat boy asks.

"I will." One guy pushed passed the boys with a smirk as he looked down at me. He had shoulder length brunette hair with a large muscular build. My mind shouted steroids and this only made me scream. He began to unzip his pants and he moved on top of me pressing his bare weight on me.

"I hope you're not a virgin baby." he said gripping my cheek hard. I only screamed louder as his large hand moved over my mouth. Mom help me. Please. Somebody. David.

I couldn't move now as I was fully restrained, but in a quick flash, the weight of the large football player was gone, my mouth free to scream again, but I wasn't the only one screaming. All I felt was hot water falling down onto my body. But it smelled foul and metallic. I blinked swiftly and looked at my hands to see red all over me. Now all of the football players were flying into the air screaming violently. Everything was happening so fast, and I just looked around as more of the red liquid rained down on me. It made me close my eyes, but I knew it was falling on me. I screamed more in shock. I didn't know what was happening around me and this scared me more. There was more screaming, but it faded above me, and I now leather hands took hold of me causing me to jump and struggle more.

"No no no!" I protested trying to pull back and fight whoever had me.

"Ophelia, Ophelia it's me! It's David!"

I hear his tone and it's animalistic. I feel hands on my face and I freeze. Thumbs are wiping over my eyes, and when I slowly open them, I am met with the monstrous features of David. His nose is cringed like that of a snarling dog.

"David?" I asked with quivering tone. He nods.

"It's me, I am here." he said touching my face. My entire body tensed as I stared at him, and now tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I was just saved from death. My hands wrapped around his neck and I cried loudly as I just grabbed on to him.

"Oh god!" I cried out in utter shock.

"It's okay, my queen." he soothed. I felt arms beneath my knees and back and I was lifted off the ground. Now I was elevated into the air. I was light headed and I felt my eyes close again. I was so tired, that I let the darkness take me away. I wanted to feel better. All better.

There was constant chattering around me, and it was disturbing my sleep. My eyes snapped open however, and I saw a chandelier on the ceiling. My house did not have a chandelier. It was a nightmare. I slowly turned my head and sitting across from me in an old chair was David. I exhaled gently, and when I blinked, he was immediately in front of me, on his knees before me.

"Ophelia." he said, gently touching my cheek with an ungloved hand. I stared at him for a moment.

"David… Was it a nightmare?" I merely asked. His lips thinned together for a moment.

"It was for them." he answered. I closed my eyes in relief before looking up at him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked. He looked down at my chest and then placed his hand from my cheek over it. Then he put his hand over his own chest.

"My heart hurt. You were hurting. I can feel you. Our bond is that great. When you are at a high level of stress, I feel it." he said. I looked down remembering that he told me of this bond.

"Because I am your other half?" I asked. He nodded.

"When I felt your stress, I knew something was not right and when I found those diseased ridden humans all over you, I knew they were no longer allowed to live. I was excessive in killing them… and I am glad I killed them." he said calmly as he looked at me. I stared up at him for a moment not knowing how long I had been out, but I looked away for a moment thinking about my next set of words before I said them.

"I'm glad you killed them." I responded. He gave a soft smile before motioning around the house.

"This is Max's home. Star dressed you." he said. I looked under the large comforter to see I was in a white gown. So she did. I looked up at him.

"Who is Max?" I asked.

"That would be me." I heard a nerdy voice say. David looked over his shoulder, and I saw a man in glasses and a suit with brunette hair standing there with a petit woman who was older just like the man. She had the looks of a mother, for she dressed like she was a nurse or something. I looked them both over.

"You're vampires?" I asked never expecting those two words to exit my mouth. The woman didn't look too happy, but she nodded and so did Max.

"Yes. I am the head vampire who turned everyone in this house. This is my wife, Lucy and her two sons, Michael and Sam." he introduced. As he did, two other men came from another part of the room. One was a tall dark haired man and a young dark blonde brunette boy. They didn't look too happy either. "Michael here is Star's husband. We are waiting for her to become one of us. We are hoping Michael here will complete the ritual bond and turn her."

At his words, I noticed Michael glare and look away. I looked at David noticing his hand was on mine rubbing is soothingly. I then looked at the three vampires.

"It's nice to meet you." I said softly. Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ophelia." she said sweetly. Michael shook his head.

"Get out while you still can." he merely responded and left. Sam just moved up the stairs disappearing into a room.

"Welcome to the family." I heard him say. David gave a soft growl and Lucy just smiled sweetly.

"David told me what happened to you this evening. Men can be so cruel." she said.

"Humans can be cruel." Max responded with a nod, but to me it sounded like he was correcting her.

"But she's safe here with me." David assured everyone before looking at me.

"David, the sun will be up soon. It would be wise to get Ophelia home." Lucy said. David shook his head standing up, his hand still in mine.

"No. I won't leave her alone." he said. Max gave him a stern look.

"She can't stay here, son. I am sure she doesn't want to wander a stranger's house while we all sleep." he said. His grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him. I could see it in his eyes. He really didn't want to leave me alone, and he wasn't planning to negotiate. I swallowed some and looked up at him.

"You can stay with me. The attic is large enough and dark, you could sleep there." I said. Now all of them looked at me. Max suddenly smiled.

"That's a good idea. It will give you both enough time to talk." he responded. David looked at me giving me a questioning look as if asking if I was sure. I nodded slowly and he nodded and just leaned down and picked me up bridal style. Without any other word, he turned and moved us from the living room. This was a nice place. It was big. Once outside, David just looked at me and slowly we floated up into the air. I immediately held on tighter to him and he just smirked and began to move forward across the sky.

Author's Notes

I can only imagine how Ophelia will think of David when he tells her how his family basically forced Lucy and her family to be vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

8

As David flew through the sky, I only kept my eyes on his face. The wind blew his hair so casually and his eyes were so soft and light almost. I wondered what was going on in my mind. I know my mind should be filled with questions and accusations, but I had none. David was a vampire, and he saved me from being attacked by a group of men who thought they were entitled to me. I owed him my time and attention if anything. I felt our bodies descending down onto the earth, and I looked down to see we were landing right on the ground that was before my house. I looked at my house for a moment and then at David who had just met my eyes. He set me down slowly giving me a warm look.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking me over. I shrugged some.

"I will feel better when I'm inside." I responded moving towards my front porch. He followed and I moved to the door and used the spare key under the mat to unlock the door. I began to enter and glanced back at him to see he remained on the other side of the door. He didn't come in.

"What is it?" I asked thinking maybe he felt something was wrong.

"I can't come in to the house unless I'm invited." he told. I tilted my head.

"What, you came in to my house the other day." I reminded and he shook his head.

"After getting your pizza you left the door open. A door left open is an open invitation to the world, and I am a part of the world." he said. I nodded wondering how I can invite him in.

"Please, come in." I responded and he smiled and took two steps inside before closing the door behind himself and locking it. I exhaled deeply.

"Thank you… for saving me." I responded, and he shook his head now gliding in front of me.

"You don't ever have to thank me for doing my part as your mate and protector." he said looking down at me with a deep stare. I looked up at him gently.

"Tell me what I need to know." I responded. He nodded and grinned.

"All in good time." he said. "First, your attic." I had almost forgot he was staying here. I nodded and guided him up the stairs and into the attic. It was clean and neat. My dad made it his own little cave and so it was homey. David's eyes looked around for a moment.

"Very nice." he said. I smiled and moved over to two large bean bag chairs and he followed and sat down across from me. Now we were just staring at each other and soon it was growing awkward.

"Tell me." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I was a runaway from California. My dad was sick and dying and my mom was out already planning other dates. Let's just say I grew depressed after my dad finally passed, lung cancer. So, I fled and traveled. Max found me and turned me." he said blankly with his fingers crossed. His eyes rested on his curled hands. I nodded slowly.

"How old are you?" I asked. He grinned.

"I don't know. After the turn, I could never really remember my age." he said. I nodded slowly watching him.

"Can I assume, Max bit you and turned you and Star and Marko and the others?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. You only bite the person who is your mate… Vampires have the power illusions. He tricked us into drinking his blood and we were half vampires. To complete the transformation, we have to kill and drink another human's blood. Once that happens, we can no longer walk in the sunlight." he said. I continued nodding.

"Since Star came to me during the day, she is a half vampire?" I asked. He nodded once.

"Yes." he replied.

"She won't kill someone?" I assumed and he nodded.

"Yes. We would have killed her if she hadn't. But she found Michael so we are waiting for him to teach her." he told. I nodded now remembering Lucy and her boys.

"They don't seem so happy to be vampires." I said. He nodded slowly looking away as if avoiding eye contact.

"Yes. Max wanted Lucy so we used her boys and turned them in order to get her to turn." he said. My eyes widened some and I tensed.

"You turned them against their will?" I asked leaning to get up, and he followed my actions.

"We had to. Lucy was Max's his mate. I am not really proud of the events that happened in the past, but that is how it is. As a vampire there is no good or bad, right or wrong. There is only survival. In time they will embrace the change since they all have each other." he said. I swallowed some and looked away in thought.

"Is that what you were going to do to me? Use my parents against me or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I could never do that to you. Max is older than me. He may have more control as a vampire, but his control with his mate is…flawed. If you denied me them I would have been hard and hurtful for me. But I would have watched you from a distance guiding you and protecting you when I could. I would be your guardian angel and watch you grow through life. I would watch you struggle and succeed in life and watch you fall in love and look at someone else with emotions I wish were guided to me. I would watch your children grow and when you die, I would die inside and watch your kids, because they would be what's left of you and I would continue to do that until your blood line faded." he explained. I couldn't help but feel touched by his words. His eyes slowly looked away from me.

"I don't know why my heart beat for you, but it only beats once in a vampire's life and I am not going to pass up that chance to have someone in my life." he said. I stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Lucy and Michael… have you ever thought they would grow angry with Max and you all and come after you?" I asked finding myself sitting down once more. David had done so, but shook his head.

"No. They wouldn't dare try. Max's brother is a king in our world, the only king. The two were close before separating to travel and see the world. If Max dies, the king would know and come here seeking revenge. We all know that killing Max would not just turn half vampires back into humans, but would also mean an automatic death sentence." he said. I was now utterly shocked.

"So you guys are like royalty?" I asked. He shook his head scoffing.

"No. Just Max. We are just his sons." he said. I only stared at him filled with utter fascination. A king of vampires existed. No way. There was so much to know about this one vampire.

"So if you were to bite me then what then?" I asked. He looked up at me with mild surprise and shock.

"If I were to bite you, then you would become a half vampire. You could walk in the sunlight, but the thirst would still be there. When you finally drink blood, then you would fully turn." he said. I curled my feet together.

"What kills you?" I asked. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Sunlight irritates our skin and basically makes it become see through so all of our veins and organs start to show. That's why we don't walk in the sunlight." he said. I arched a brow.

"It doesn't kill you?" I asked thinking sunlight was every vampire's mortal enemy. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. That's only in fairy tales hon." he said. I nodded.

"What else?" I asked.

"Garlic poisons us and makes us very weak if consumed. We can be staked through the heart and torn apart, but the limbs we lose can grow back as long as we are buried beneath the earth. And yes that means our head too. Each of my arms, head and legs can be taken apart and separated for hundreds of years, but once I am buried, they will grow back and I will live… but if you burn my head, then nothing will bring me back." he said lowly. I winced at the thought of this happening to him.

"So you are really immortal." I responded. He nodded.

"Yes."

"…And you want me to become a vampire don't you?" I asked softly yet seriously. He just stared at me for a long moment, eyes mildly dark and serious.

"Yes." he replied with a mild purr.

Author's Notes

So here's my update. For the vampire king and how vampires are revived is what I took from a short story I was writing. Let me know what you think. I know it's weird, but I thought maybe it would be a new twist. Anyways, summer has started for me, so I will be updating Outsiders and my other fanfics very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was unsure of what to say to his short answer. All he did was stare back at me and observe my face. I wasn't too surprised at his answer. If was truly his mate, then I wouldn't expect any other answer. I finally broke the strong staring contest and looked away.

"Would it hurt?" I asked lowly. He shrugged some.

"At first," he said soothingly then leaned forward a bit," but you will soon forget it." I nodded slowly thinking of my parents. I couldn't leave them for another world, but it was not like they would be alone. They are both going into their fifties and they have each other. God, what am I actually thinking? Becoming a vampire for David? I ran my fingers over my hair.

"I don't know what to say to that." I responded truthfully looking back at him. He nodded.

"And I don't expect you too. I will never bring up the subject again until you initiate it. But I do have a question that will determine what happens next." he said. I was so curious of what questions a vampire could even have. I nodded slowly and he looked me over slowly before looking up at me.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked. My lips parted too quickly, but no words came out. I knew what he meant. Did I want him to leave my life and never come back into it? If I said yes, that would only mean he would watch me from the shadows and probably never speak to me. I didn't want to lose his company, not after what he had done to save me. I slowly moved towards him and gently got on my knees before him and he watched me with a stunned look. I leaned into him, and his legs parted so I could fit between him and he just watched me with beautiful blue eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my ear into his chest one last time gently moving my hand to take hold of his and he just let me. I listened for a heartbeat one last time and felt his pulse with my fingers. Nothing. Silence. He then gently took my hand and placed his bare palm against mine, and I watched our palms connect, his ungloved hand with mine and just like that I heard one beat. It was quick, and faint, but I heard it. I leaned back and stared at his chest for a moment before looking up at him. He just shook his head and shrugged lightly.

"It only beats for you." he responded. I stared up at him for a moment thinking about what to say before standing up and pulling him with me and he stood over me closely.

"I cannot give you an answer on me being… a vampire. But I can give you an answer that no I do not want you to go." I responded and he slowly smiled nodding once.

"Then I will stay." he responded. Another hour passed, and I just lied on some blankets I had placed on the floor with some pillows, and David hung upside on the actual ceiling with his hands crossed over his chest and we just talked. He told me about his brothers and his life before being a vampire. He was very sad and unhappy and I knew very well his pain.

"Tell me, Ophelia, why are you sad? I see it in your eyes now?" he asked. I looked down for a moment thinking it was time to talk about it.

"We lived in Nevada, my parents, older brother and I-"

"Where are they?" he asked. I grinned.

"My parents make documentaries about different cultures. They will be gone for seven months," I told and he nodded, his eyes showing fascination, "Anyways our neighborhood was not a very good one. There were numerous gangs and some of them wanted to initiate me into their group. Anyways, there was a war, and my older brother, Jermaine was killed in a drive by shooting. He told me to run… and I did."

My heart was beating hard and it hurt so much. I looked down sniffling.

"He told me to run, and I did. I ran home to my mom and dad and they had heard the shooting and kept asking me "Where is Jermaine, where is Jermaine!" and all I could say was "they shot him!" He died on the operating table. Shot five times in the chest." I cried. My face was hot with tears and I was sniffling and crying hard. I now felt hands on my cheeks and my face was lifted to meet David's soft eyes. He looked so sad.

"I am so sorry you had to endure such pain my queen. I cannot change the past pain you have endured, but I will protect you from anyone- anything that tries to hurt you." he promised with a stern tone. I stared up at him, eyes blurred from tears, my face felt swollen. I just leaned in to him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close to him, and we just stayed like this for lord knows how long.

I felt his hand stroking my head.

"The sun comes. I can feel it. I must sleep dear Ophelia." he whispered and I slowly leaned back and looked up at him.

"Yes. I shall leave you to your sleep." I said with a gentle smile getting up and moving towards the door. But his hand quickly caught mine, and I looked down at him. He had a soft maybe pleading look to his face.

"Stay… please. Until I fall asleep?" he asked. I was stunned by his question. A blood-thirsty vampire wanting me to stay with him until he fell asleep. I nodded and began to move back down onto the blanket.

"Okay." I responded and he smiled his thanks. I watched him float up into the air. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that someone was flying in front of me. His eyes never left mine as he was now upside down, his strange claw like feet attached to the wooden poles that held the roof up. I watched him hang there for a moment, his eyes still on me. He just smiled at me. It was a warm and kind smile, and it made a knot form in my stomach. I have had men look at me before, but it was with intent and it always made me feel uncomfortable. He just smiled casually and warmly. I lied back on the blankets after making sure no light could get into the room. The door was cracked open so the hallway light came in and I could see some.

"Good night." David said gently, and I smiled up at him.

"Good night." I responded and watched his eyes close calmly and he was very still now. I didn't want to move and wake him up. So I just stared at him more and let my thoughts of his entire existence put me to sleep.

Author's Notes

So here's another update. Aside from the two growing close there will be some bad drama, just in case some of you guys didn't know. It won't come too quickly, but it will come. Anyways enjoy and I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Days passed into weeks and as they did, I got to know more and more about David and I even grew close to Dwayne and the others, even Max. Star and I grew to be best friends and I got to meet Laddie who was also a half vampire. Still the two had not decided to hunt and become full vampires. Lucy and her boys were still hard shells, but they seemed genuinely kind to me. I could tell in their eyes, they did not want to see me hurt. All of them had a beauty about them. They were indeed like statues, never aging. As for David and I, I would say we grew closer. He was mostly spending the night at my place in my attic. At night, he took me to all of his hangs outs like the board walk and this old hotel he and his brothers mostly hung out at.

My sleep schedule had changed mostly, so I could stay up with David. My parents called of course from time to time and things were well with them. I was glad that David didn't pressure me about becoming a vampire, although I did see his animalistic nature when he was upset about something. But he kept it mostly from me. He didn't talk about hunting nor did he ever care to explain all of the missing people on the board walk walls. I understood why Santa Carla was known as the murder capital of the world.

It was eleven, and I was hanging out at Max's house. I always expected the head vampire to be mean and cruel, but he always had a smile when I came over. The boys were being reckless in the living room and Star and Laddie were still bringing home human food. I had some of the pizza they brought. At the moment, Star had gone off with Michael and I was just passing time and washing the dishes against David's advice.

I was putting some of the dishes away, when I felt a chill shoot up my spine.

 _Ophelia_

Someone was calling me. I looked around, but saw no one there. Maybe it was the boys speaking in the other room, and I mistook one of them calling me or something. I continued to put the dishes away before hearing Lucy's soft fluttering steps come into the kitchen.

"Oh you don't have to do that dear." she responded moving over toward me. I smiled and shrugged and smiled.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." I responded, and she just smiled at me.

"Usually Star would do these or me or us both. You're a guest. It would be rude to make you do any work in the house." she said taking a dish and using the wash cloth to wash it. I stared at her feeling beside myself not knowing if I should ask. I cleared my throat.

"Do you and your sons think you'll ever be happy as vampires?" I asked. Her movements stopped and she just stared at the dish for a moment.

"Well I do not know if happy is the right word for it. I mean… I was already starting to like Max. Maybe had things gone differently, who knows." she responded with a smile, but I could tell she was sad.

"It may not mean anything now, but I am just glad you three are still together. Maybe being immortal alone would cause anyone to go crazy, but at least your sons will be with you." I explained hoping I hadn't offended her. She stared off for a moment before looking at me with happy eyes.

"You know I never thought about it like that. I mean, we have all the time in the world. Michael has Star and I have Max. Maybe it will not be so bad. Sam will one day find his mate. And it will be a happy thing for him." she explained wiping her hands off on a towel and slowly embracing me. "You have brought life into this house of the dead. I have heard Star talking about becoming a vampire and she has never once spoke about even thinking about that."

She said this in my ear and I nodded pulling back.

"You were a sweet and kind woman in your human life, I can see it in your eyes. I just can't stand by knowing you and your sons were unhappy even though it isn't my business about all of this." I told, and she nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for caring Ophelia." she responded. I nodded and left her in the kitchen moving to the living room where David and the others were.

"Hey I am going to head home." I responded softly. Marko raised his arms.

"Awe you just got here." he responded. I shrugged.

"I must go. I am very tired." I replied and they all laughed. David got up and moved beside me, his arm wrapping around me.

"If you were one of us, then you'd never feel tired." Paul said. I smirked.

"Except when the sun comes up." I said and looked at David.

"Come on I'll walk you home." he said. I shook my head.

"No it's okay. You stay here. I can tell you are having a good time. I can get home by myself." I responded. And he scoffed lightly.

"Yeah not happening let's go." he said and took my head causing the boys to start laughing as we left. We walked on the road this time and I heard crickets and birds. David's hand found mine, and I did not stop him. He started to laugh and shake his head.

"What?" I asked tilting my head. He looked at me.

"Your eyes." he said.

"What about my eyes?" I asked. He glanced up at me smiling wide.

"They look happy." he told. I smiled myself and looked ahead.

"Well I have you to thank for that and your family. My parents still had to travel after Maine's death. I felt so alone and depressed." I responded. His hold on my hand tightened.

"You know my family is your family. They were your family the minute I found out you were mine." he said. I felt honored to know this and very happy. My parents could only do so much, but with David's coven, even with what they were they were still as normal as I was.

Once we were on my porch I smiled and looked up at him.

"Now I am safe. Hurry and go back to your brothers." I replied. He shook his head smirking.

"They can wait. I want to stay here tonight." he said. I smiled expecting his answer.

"Okay." I responded, and opened the door inviting him in. Hours went by and it was about two in the morning. It was completely dark and I had fallen asleep in the attic with David.

There was darkness in my mind.

 _Ophelia_

Someone was calling my name again and I looked around wondering who was calling me. I did not recognize the voice. Now I was walking on the beach. The sun was up and there were people running all over the beach. Kids were playing and adults were talking amongst themselves. I looked down to see I was in a red bikini.

" _Red is such a fangtastic color on you my queen."_ I heard David say, his voice echoing. I turned around and saw him standing before me shirtless, pants less… naked.

"David, what are you doing here? People will see you." I replied. He shook his head.

" _You have nothing to worry about my queen."_ his voice echoed again. I looked around wondering if anyone saw him, and now the beach was isolated and empty. I looked back at David to see he was smirking down at me. _"It's just us."_ Now I was completely naked and I looked down and gasped yet I did not cover myself. I have never been naked in front of anyone and I was twenty-two.

 _So beautiful. Gorgeous. No one will ever take me from you_

I looked back up at David to see his vampire form staring at me growling lowly. I gasped, but his feral eyes calmed down some and his hand raised to gently run his claws over my face. I have never seen his animalistic face so calm.

" _Come here."_ he growled and pulled me into him, his lips crashing into mine. A sharp spark burst through my body, and I gasped and my eyes snapped open. Darkness was around me again, and I looked all around me. I was back in my room and I looked up to see David was still hanging upside down on a wooden plank that was closer to the ground. My dad said something about hanging a punching bag from there. His jacket and everything was still on. I just stared at him for a long minute and moved the blankets off my body. I got up and continued to look at him. I knew exactly what I was doing and exactly what I wanted. I moved over towards him and I was quiet and still. Now he was inches from me. He was so still. He seemed frozen almost.

I slowly moved my face towards him thinking that maybe this was not a good idea. But I continued to move towards him until our lips eventually touched. Like the first time he kissed me, his lips were cool but smooth and that same spark shot through me like in my dreams. I got no response from him, but I would not give up. I continued to kiss him gently nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip for a moment, before finally letting my tongue gently slide across his lips. This would be my last attempt before giving up and going back to bed and pretending this did not happen. What was I even doing? He was asleep for Christ sake.

That's when I felt his mouth open, and his tongue meet mine.


	11. Chapter 11

11

He responded to my advances so quickly, that before I knew it, he was right side up. His arms wrapped around my back and I felt his hands bare hands on my back since I was in a night gown. Our tongues moved around each other and a light man escaped me. We pulled back for a split second to stare at each other, a string of saliva moving down our bodies. He moved his arms from me to peel away his jacket and then I took hold of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. After that we just stared at each other before sharing a soft kiss. He took hold of the straps on my gown and then looked up at me as if asking permission. I smiled softly and he took that as an answer and gently peeled them off my body and I felt the light fabric slide down my body and pool around my feet. He took my hand to help me out of the pool of clothing and I kicked it aside.

After that, he just looked me over. I only had panties on and he just stared at me.

"My queen has beauty that is beyond any immortal." he said gently staring at me now, his eyes deep and dark. I exhaled at his words and now looked over his bare chest. He had tight rock solid abs. It was just like my dream. Now I moved my hands carefully to his pants and glanced up at him and he just smirked maybe finding my shyness amusing. I smiled some and undid his belt and then after that I began to unbutton his pants and once they were unzipped and undone, he just took them and pulled them down. Now he was just naked before me. I looked him over. He had an impressive size and his cock was at attention. I was glad to not be a virgin.

David took hold of my face and leaned in kissing me softly again and I responded immediately. His hands began to slide down my body and he was now looking at my black lace panties. He gently massaged my thighs and gently he ran his tongue over my pubic bone. His tongue was hot against the fabric against my flesh and gently he curled his fingers into the sides of my panties and slid them down. Now I was completely bare and I was nervous to be naked in front of him. Even though he had seen my naked before, those were different circumstances.

David stood back up and just stared at me with a dark lust that made me even more nervous. I slowly took his hands and held them in my own and he wrapped my fingers around mine.

"Just… don't hurt me." I responded gently looking back at him and he looked confused and almost worried, but slowly relief spread over his face.

"Never." he responded and slowly he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground kissing me more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he walked me over to the pile of blankets. My body was hot and filled with want and need. My fingers curled into his white locks and before I knew it, my back was lying on the blankets. David's hand gently groped my right breast and he cupped it hard and I liked it. His fingers found my nipples and gently he teased them rolling them between his fingers and leaning down to bite on them. I hissed softly feeling the tip of his tongue flicker across the now harden nub.

I whimpered gently and he laughed lowly at the sound I made. Before I knew it he was sucking on the sensitive nub looking up at me as he did. So he liked to play games? Gently, I let my knee move between his legs and gently stroke his shaft and he growled looking up at me with a smirk.

"Naughty girl." he said roughly and kissed me hard once more. I chuckled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck moaning against his lips. My hands moved down his chest just outlining his perfect body. I moaned out once more pulling him closer to me wanting him to never let me go. His face disappeared into my neck and he sucked and licked at my vein. "Do you accept me?" I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked breathlessly and he removed his head back almost surprising me with his vampire form, but he was not growling or snarling.

"Do you accept me… all of me? What I am now and what I will always be?" he asked his voice gravely and dark. I just stared up at him thinking of his question. Yes this was him and he can never be anything else. He can't change like some men try to or refuse when a woman wants them to. This is him. I gently raised my hand and touched his cheek soothingly, and he just leaned his cheek into my touch, his vampire features melting away and replacing with his human features.

"Yes." I responded and he gave a soft growl and moved down towards me, his chest pressing into mine and slowly and carefully he kissed me and this time it was filled with emotions and passion… love. I pulled him into me once more, and he gripped my hair lightly. We deepened the kiss and I felt him growling against my lips. He wanted more, and I wanted to give him more. I spread my legs for him and he moved between my body and I heard him moaning against me and I feel the head of him pressed against my opening, and he leaned back looking down at me, our foreheads pressed together and he entered me with one slow thrust causing us both to let out soft moans and grunts.

David hissed gently gripping my shoulders. He chuckled lowly.

"Already you are making me lose control of myself." he replied pressing his forehead into my chest now. I didn't blame him. He stretched me out awakening all the senses inside me walls causing me to throb.

"Don't say that… I already feel so good and that's just with you entering me." I said. He smirked and I felt his hips move out and then thrust right back in causing me to gasp in pleasure. He kissed me again and began to rock his hips into me causing me to moan out louder. Low grunts and growls escaped him as he started to push harder and faster wasting no time. He leaned back so he could look down at my face and I felt so shy as I moaned and panted beneath him. He just seemed to go deeper and deeper inside me. I gripped his ass and my legs wrapped around his hips.

"Ah David!" I moaned out as I felt that certain spot within my body being brushed against, only teasing me.

"Does my queen enjoy her mate's cock?" he whispered ruggedly in my ear and I hummed in pleasure.

"Yes." I answered in soft pants and he wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up and then lied back on his back and just smirked up at me. I was engulfed in pleasure and lust. My hips moved back against his and perfect friction was created. David moaned and panted as he took hold of my hips and moved my body with his. My hands found my breasts and I massaged them as the pleasure seemed to grow. I had never felt anything so good. David's head fell back and he growled more eyes closing as if he was in pain. I looked down at him.

"What is it?" I panted. He growled out more.

"Losing… control. We have to stop." he said. But I didn't want to. I shook my head.

"So lose control." I whispered he suddenly sat up snarling at me as he began to move his hips against me.

"If that's what you want." he said in a feral tone. I don't know what I had just agreed to, but I planned to see this night to the end.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I had never felt such pleasure fill my body before. It was like my vagina was vibrating with nonstop pleasure. The attic was filled with my moans as David thrust his hips against mine. He had me on my knees with my arms tucked behind my back. He growled as hips slapped against mine. He pushed me onto my hands and gripped my skin hard and I could feel bruises forming. He snarled lowly thrusting even faster. I always thought he couldn't move faster or harder, but he surprised me by speeding up his movements.

My vagina felt like it was going to explode and I would be wrapped up in this moment of pleasure forever. He flipped me over on my back and leaned forward kissing me hard and it hurt a bit, but I didn't care. He was inside me once more thrusting and panting and snarling like an animal. My head fell back in utter bliss as I held him close to my body. I felt everything hitting the ceiling of my mind and I knew I was going to cum.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out only making him move faster and harder.

"And only for me." he whispered harshly in my ear and I cried out loudly feeling as if I was releasing everything bottled up inside me. My pain, my pleasure, my happiness and fears. It was all coming out of my vagina. I also felt a part of him fill me up. I didn't know vampires could cum. I felt only darkness and light headedness devour me. His arms pulled me close to his chest, and I just felt numb. I melted into his form and felt exhausted.

I haven't slept this peacefully in a while. I felt something was pressed against my face and also I heard a familiar noise coming from inside the house. It was the phone? My eyes slowly opened, and I saw pale white flesh in my vision alone. I slowly looked up and I saw David just looking up at the ceiling, eyes open and his mind seemed deep into thought. But he was awake and the sun was up. The room was lit with light. My heart was racing and I began to grow tense.

"David, the sun." I whispered harshly starting to get up, but his arms held me close and in place.

"It's okay. There's only one window, and I placed a sheet over it long ago. Light made by man doesn't affect my kind." he reminded. I looked at the blanket to see my purple comforter was nailed to my window stopping all light from coming in. I felt relief wash over me, and I just leaned back into his embrace. I looked at his face to see he was looking at me with a calm and content stare. I blinked some.

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to. I'm too happy… knowing you're mine fully and completely, is a wonderful feeling." he said. I leaned on his arm and smiled gently.

"It's a good feeling to be accepted." I replied and he just nodded. I nodded slowly. "When Max turned Lucy and the boys, she didn't accept him right away did she?" His smile pulled back some and slowly he shook his head.

"No. It devastated him… he thought about forcing her, but he was patient, and she was touched, I guess, by his patience." he said. I nodded slowly and looked him over.

"I am glad you didn't choose to." I replied looking down some and his eyes deepened on me.

"Never." he said. "You know what I would have done." Yes, watching over my children until my bloodline vanished. I nodded and just turned on my other side and pressed my back gently into his chest, his hand moving around.

"What will you do now?" I asked softly. I felt his face nuzzle into my wild hair.

"I will sleep, now that I got to enjoy the sight of you sleeping. Then tonight, I will feed." he said, his voice muffled by my locks. I thought about the person or persons he was going to kill. Would they be innocent or someone who deserved it? But what does someone have to do that deserves to die? Obviously something so horrible that was punishable by death. I decided to leave David to sleep. I could hear in his voice that he was tired.

"I will be here when you wake up." I told him and watched him float to the ceiling. I began to move towards the door.

"Hey," he called to me and I stopped and turned to look up at him. He just looked at me upside giving his head a mild tilt.

"You know you're my girlfriend now right?" he asked. I could hear it in his tone that he needed clarification. I smiled gently at his way of asking me out, and I nodded.

"Yes. I am your girlfriend and queen." I responded and he smiled warmly and closed his eyes. I continued smiling before leaving the attic. I called my parents back and thing were doing fine with them. Things seemed quiet and almost boring since everyone I knew was asleep. I thought maybe I should make some human friends, but it seemed people I met were on the boardwalk when it was open and crazy.

Maybe humans were just boring, we have basic functions and we spend those functions trying to make something of our lives and then we die and we rot and are forgotten. I think sometimes, what would be my life if I were to become a vampire, let David turn me? I would never die or get sick. I wouldn't be alone necessarily. I would have my other family. But my parents, what would happen to them?

I knew what would happen? They'd grow old and die, but at least they wouldn't die alone or anything. They would have each other, even if one out lived the other. I had to get out and do something. Sitting inside wasn't really helping take my mind off of things. I knew for one thing though, I couldn't continue to go through life with David not existing in my life. He just moved into my existence and he just fit there as if he had always belonged with me. I decided to go out and get some groceries for the house. I took my time which resulted in me exploring the town and just enjoying my own mortality. I checked out many stores. I made sure to come home before David woke up, however he hurried from the house due to his hunger. He never wanted to be around me when he was hungry.

I may have been his, but his instinct still told me I was a human. So I decided to get cleaned up and just watch TV until he got back. Nothing was on this time of night and so I was just staring at the TV not really watching anything. I had my face on my knuckles, eyes fluttering closed.

 _Ophelia_

I heard my name being called. This lifted my attention, and I looked up and around for a moment. The house was silent, except for my TV.

 _Ophelia_

There it was again. It was faint, but I know I heard it. I removed the blankets from my body and stood up.

 _Over here..._

The voice echoed in my ear and I looked around for the voice until it led my attention to the door. I moved over towards it and touched the nob, but I was hesitant.

 _Come Ophelia, come find me Ophelia, come_

The voices overlapped each other and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door slowly peaking my eyes through. No one was out there. The porch light left a round glow on the wooden ground. Now I opened the door wider and slowly stepped out onto the back porch. The air was cool.

 _Over here… Come Ophelia… come_

The voice seemed a bit clearer now and had recognition to me. I looked around wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me.

 _Come Ophelia_

I followed the voice and it took me off the porch and led me down the street. The voices in my head guided me down the street. It was dark and dangerous for me to be out here. But I disregarded it. I continued to let my feet take me down the street until I felt sand on my bare toes. I heard harsh waves crashing together and now I was walking toward the water. The voices stopped and I just stared out at the endless water. I looked around as if searching for the owner of the voice there. Could it have been ghosts? Now I was truly foolish. But David exists, so I couldn't really count it out.

 _Over here_

The voice was coming to my right and I just turned my head and saw a figure just standing there staring at me with white eyes. I blinked a bit very familiar with white eyes. I blinked rapidly just staring at the figure staring back at me. It was like seeing a lion in person for the first time without a cage separating you from it. I swallowed slowly and watched as the figure seemed to glide across the sane leaving a snake like trail behind. I was unsure of what was happening, but slowly and surely, I could make out the strangers features. Caramel skin with long flowing hair braided and parted into two long French braids. His eyes were green and beautiful and his beard was cut low. His black form faded and left a black suit. I felt lighter than air now as I stared at the man.

He was beautiful and had cat like features it seemed. My face is wet. I felt like I sweating as it was streaming from my eyes. My heart was trying to explode in my chest I just knew it.

"Maine…" I whispered, yet no sound came from my throat.


	13. Chapter 13

13

He looked more defined and statuesque. My chest was moving up and down fast and now I had my hand over my mouth for a moment.

"So you have finally found me." he answered. He sounded the same, but at the same time he sounded different as well. He sounded smooth and seductive where before it was rough and low. I let out a soft cry of joy and just jumped on him, my arms wrapping around his neck and just crying.

"Oh my god you're alive!" I exclaimed feeling his arms slither around me and embrace me.

"I am… here." he responded and slowly I pulled away to look him over. He looked so nicely dressed and poised.

"But how?" I asked wiping my face. He now gave me a look.

"You know how." he responded and I just stared at his face for a moment.

"…A vampire." I replied and he nodded. "But how… I saw you die we buried you." He smiled gently and looked up at the moon.

"You saw only what I wanted you to see." he responded looking down slowly at his claws. "After I was shot I told you to run and as I lied dead someone came to me and was impressed by my ability to keep you safe, so he saved me." I looked him over for a moment.

"Another vampire." I assumed and he nodded.

"A much stronger predator. He saved me and taught me everything I know. Now I work for him. The king of vampires. I trust you heard of him from your companion." he said. I made a weird face of surprise.

"You… work for the king? What does that mean?" I asked and he smirked now looking at the ocean.

"Yes. Rafael De Santos. I am… a personal assistant let's just say. When there is a vampire or coven doing something they shouldn't, I am sent to handle the situation." he said. I looked him over for a moment with confusion and mild worry.

"You kill your own kind." I concluded and he nodded.

"The world is filled with dangers. There is not much that our kind cannot do, but there are some things we will not overlook." he said. It was hard to picture my brother killing someone. I swallowed and shook my head feeling more pain build in my chest.

"I should have never left you back there by yourself… you would have never turned out this way." I replied and as I spoke, Maine shook his head now and moved closer to me taking my shoulders in his hold.

"No. Do not ever blame yourself for what I am now… I got revenge on those who took me from you and Mom and Dad, and it has never been sweeter." he said smiling some. A part of me was unsure of about… my brother being here before me. Was he a monster or did he still have some of his humanity.

"So did you follow us here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I had business in town as well with my associates. I am so glad to see you alive and safe." he replied. Another tear slipped down my cheek, and with his thumb he wiped it away. "Now we do need to speak of this new companion of yours."

"Ophelia!" I heard the familiar snarl of David. I gasped and turned to see David landing on his feet, his face completely devoured by his primal features. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne were landing right behind him with snarls and were crouched lowly. The air seemed thick and tensed. "Get away from him."

I had never known him to command me, but his bright eyes told me that he wanted a fight. I turned and faced him.

"David, no you don't understand!" I said. Now I could hear Maine chuckling with amusement.

"He seems very hostile. Not a good first impression." he said now walking beside me. I looked up at him and then David and I had never see him look so furious and sadistic.

"Get the fuck away from her." he demanded slowly in a low tone. Maine smirked with a tilt of his head.

"You forget your place when you stand before your cousin." he snapped. I noticed Dwayne and the rest began to lighten up back off somewhat. Their bodies were less tense and almost submissive, but David would not be moved.

"Cousin?" I asked gently and Maine nodded with a very dark smirk. It scared me.

"The king's brother lives here and by the law of our kind these four are his sons, the king's nephews. I was turned by the king making me their cousin and their superior beneath the king." he explained. Marko raised his head.

"What are you doing here cousin?" he asked carefully. Maine smiled and faced me placing an arm around my shoulder causing David to snarl even lower now. I didn't like how this was all going.

"Business… and I came to see my sister." he stated. Now Marko and the rest were completely shocked, but David kept his frown. "From the total lack of respect I am being given from my baby cousin, I can only assume he would risk such aggression because you are his mate."

"That's right." David said and Maine only nodded giving his chin a mild scratch.

"Had it been any other human I would have thought this was amusing and pathetic that you were not capable of finding a mate in our world." he said. David took a step forward, his growl emitting deep from his throat. I tensed at his actions and took a step forward.

"David it's okay." I replied softly, but he did not even look at me. He just kept his eyes on my brother who merely raised his hand.

"Because of the circumstances, I will overlook your lack of control and hostility towards me. Since my sister is involved, I will warn you all that there is an increase in the animal problem we have been having over the years. The king is making sure to get the numbers down so they do not become a problem." he said to everyone. Animal problem? What animal is he talking about? Before I could really think, Maine was turning and walking and then levitating into the sky. Just like that?

"Wait, Jermaine!" I called out grabbing his hand before he was too high into the sky and out of reach. He stopped and turned to look down at me. "You're leaving, again? Already, I-I just found out you're alive and you're leaving me?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes again and he smirked.

"Oh dear sister in this world you will see me again. Now that we are together again, I won't be going anywhere, I promise." he said. I merely shook my head and took his hand with both my hands.

"What am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" I asked. He gave a soft chuckle.

"There is nothing to tell." he said. I could feel his hand moving from me and I shook my head not wanting to let him go.

"No, what does that mean? Are you coming back?" I asked and his hand slipped from mine and he smiled.

"No tears sister. We will never be separated again." he said before looking towards David and the others who were now surrounding me looking up at my floating brother. "I don't like or approve of your relationship with my sister, so when you fail to protect her, I will kill you all." His voice was flat and cold as ice and I just watched him disappear into the clouds. Just like that was gone from my sight and life it seemed. What was I supposed to do now? I was filled with numerous emotions and I couldn't stop my body from shaking and quivering.

"Oh shit, she's going all spaz on us." Paul said. Before I knew it, my feet left the ground and I was in David's arms.

"Let's get to Max's." he commanded. Everything around me was silent and black. I couldn't think of anything really after what happened just now. Maine is alive and he is a vampire and he is someone I don't even recognize anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I sat on the couch with my fingers curled, my eyes stuck on them. I could hear everyone talking upstairs. Max's voice calmed the boy's outbursts. Maine was alive. I looked at him, I touched him and felt he was real or as close as he could be.

"We have to abide by the laws if the animals are becoming greater in numbers we must do what is expected of us." I heard Max say.

"It doesn't even matter. There aren't many of them even in Santa Carla." I hear Dwayne said.

"True but if they migrate here, we will have to handle it… quietly." Max says. I started to block out their voices still thinking about Maine. What do I tell our parents? What am I thinking, I can't tell them. I would be seen as crazy and in denial about his death, sort of. I finally ran my fingers through my hair and realized David was standing in front of me. I stood up now and immediately, his hands took mine.

"David what's going on?" I asked and he just shook his head kissing my knuckles.

"Nothing that my queen needs to worry about. Just business in our world these things happen all the time." he replied. I shook my head.

"Yes, but now my brother is involved and he is a vampire." I responded and he nodded placing his hand on my cheek slowly.

"Ophelia, I'm sorry, but you need to stay away from Jermaine." he said. My eyes hardened on him and now I laughed dryly.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" I asked and he shook his head slowly, his eyes firm and steely.

"No I am not." he replied and I moved back from him, ripping my hands from his.

"What the hell are you talking about, why would you even say that, he's my brother David." I said and now he shook his head and his hands were on my cheeks holding them firmly, but light enough that I could pull away if I wanted to.

"No, my queen he is not. Your brother died on the streets years ago. He is not driven by humanistic goals anymore. Ophelia, he is driven by blood. Human lives no longer matter to him." he said and I shook my head pushing him lightly from me.

"I matter to him. You make him sound like he's a monster, he's my brother." I said and he glared a bit.

"And you think he keeps those thoughts in his head every day when he is killing a human? You think he thinks about how that human feels as the life leaves their bodies- their eyes?" he asked. I just stared at him, his words seeping in to my head and I did not want to listen to them. I shook my head slowly tears falling down my face.

"He wouldn't hurt me." I softly replied and his eyes showed sadness and pity toward me and he slowly walked over me.

"If the king told him to kill you, he would not think twice." he replied. I tensed at his words shaking my head not wanting to believe him. "This is his life now and if you both are too close then things get complicated."

"With who with he and I or with you and me?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Both. It doesn't matter if he's related to you, that's two alpha males with access to a female, and I don't share." he growled. I winced in disgust at the accusations.

"Oh god, David that's gross." I replied.

"Not in our world. The fact is _you_ will get attached and see him as a human not him." he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away in thought.

"He's my brother." I said and he nodded moving over me and gently pulling me into his hold.

"And now he's a vampire." he said. I was trying to come to terms with this fact, that my brother is a vampire. But he's also my brother who is here before me and not rotting in the ground. I can't just let that go.

"What's this animal issue everyone's been talking?" I asked gently and he sighed.

"Vampire human hybrids. They are dangerous and more vicious then regular vampires. They have the blood lust and the strength and senses of vampires, but can walk in day light. Hybrids can create hybrids out of humans and apparently they have been growing rapidly." he said. I leaned back and looked at him with concern in my eyes. There was so much I needed to learn.

"Are they stronger than regular vampires?" I asked and David nodded slowly looking down.

"Yeah, because they have such an upper advantage, going out into the sunlight they can easily take us down when we are asleep and at our most vulnerable, but also increase their numbers by biting humans." he said. I winced at his words.

"They could over throw the king." I concluded and he nodded.

"Making them the biggest threat to us." he said. I looked down in thought.

"So what will you do?" I asked running my fingers over his jacket. He sighed and took my hands, his thumbs lightly running over my knuckles.

"If they come here, we will advise them to move on. If there is a large group we attack full on so there is no way they can take over Santa Carla. They can still be killed like us." he said. I nodded curled up under his chin.

"Just don't get killed." I replied and he held me close.

"Don't worry about me." he said pulling back and looking down at my lips for a moment before leaning in and kissing me deeply. I pulled him close feeling my body react to his. He sucked on my bottom lip for a moment before pulling back. "Come let's get you home." I could hear his tone growing huskier and I nodded in agreement.

Author's Notes

I am back with this update. I plan to redo a fanfic I wrote long ago it'll be in the Priest Fanfic. I love Karl Urban. Anyways I'll be updating my Sky High fanfic soon!


	15. Chapter 15

15

When we returned to my home, David and I were making out and I could tell he was trying to get me in the mood, to take my mind off of everything that's happened today. His fingers gently massaged my clit as he had me on my back on my bed. I moaned out gently against his lips, but as the pleasure came, Maine's face appeared in my head, and I immediately felt disgust because I was thinking of him and David was pleasuring me. I gawked in disgust and looked away.

"What is it?" David asked gently into my cheek.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked and he slowly stopped all of his actions and slowly leaned back from me.

"Your brother." he said dryly leaning back. I just looked at him and nodded truthfully.

"It's not something, I can easily just overlook." I replied and he just sighed heavily and stood up.

"He's dangerous, Ophelia." he said and I nodded.

"You all are… yet I know your family wouldn't hurt me, which is why I have to believe that Maine, wouldn't hurt me." I said and he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I am sure you will see him more often if you become one of us." he said and I looked up at him caught off guard. "You both wouldn't be in two different worlds." A compelling argument to turn me into a vampire so I could be with my brother. I had been thinking still about what David wanted for me, and I knew there were many pros and cons to being a vampire. I couldn't get sick and I would never grow old. I could die by garlic and being steaked and other types of things. I could never walk in the sunlight again and my relationship with my parents would be strained. But I would have David and our family, and I would have Jermaine in my world. This was not something I should be thinking about right now. I looked away and down at my bed.

"I would have felt more… at peace, if I still thought Maine was really dead." I said and ran my fingers through my hair. David moved to sit beside me and he pulled me in to him.

"It will be alright my queen." he said. "He is strong, that much I can tell you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and you wish to keep me away from him." I said looking at him. He nodded.

"Until, I can trust him yes. You shouldn't be so quick to place all of your faith and trust in him. His thoughts are different now." he said and I just winced and looked away. I couldn't tell my parents about Jermaine, because they would not believe me, of course. And it would hurt them more to think I was doing so well and then somehow thoughts of Maine made me spiral back into my depression. "Ophelia, please try to understand. I only want to protect you." I looked up at him and smiled gently.

"I understand." I replied. It would be unfair for me to not look at this situation from David's point of view. To him, Jermaine is just another vampire in his world who had some type of influence over his mate, if not more, than he did. He placed his forehead against mine and we just remained together in silence. When the sun came up, David was entering my attic.

"Good night." he said kissing me before disappearing into the darkness. I smiled.

"Night." I replied and closed the door. I could hear mild rumbling as he was moving upside down in the attic. With him asleep, I had a little time to go for a stroll on the beach. The sky was beautiful yet cloudy as the day was starting. I had time to think about future decisions. I thought about David and what life would be with and without him. If I decided not to turn, I would grow old and die and he would be forced to watch me. I would be touching his smooth and still flawless skin as he would touch my old and wrinkly skin. Would he still think I was beautiful? I know I would be regretting not turning, for my hands would be fragile- I would be fragile. I winced and closed my eyes. In this world, I would have my parents and David for only a limited time, but in his world, I would have him forever and Jermaine as well.

I looked at the water, the waves crashed into each other and I stared at them for a long time. I could watch these waves for all of eternity. I lifted my head up some and finally realized it in myself. I wanted this. I wanted David and I wanted to become a vampire. I smiled at myself knowing some pain would be involved, but I embraced pain, I knew what it was like. I turned and walked back to my home, and impatiently waited for the sun to come down. I watched TV and called my parents, I ate breakfast, then lunch, and finally was washing my plate of dinner that I had which was just a sandwich.

I had thought somehow something would come up in my mind that would change my decision, but nothing swayed me.

"Well someone looks like they've had a pretty boring day." I jumped and turned to see David standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a smirk of amusement on his face. I just stared at him for a moment and he tilted his head some. "You okay?" I only nodded and just smiled as I moved toward him and he just looked at me confused as I wasn't saying anything, and I just kept nodding.

"I want to be a vampire." I said and now his eyes deepened on me as he looked down at me seriously and unsure.

"Ophelia, are you sure you want this?" he asked and I just nodded.

"I didn't have much in my human life, but with you, you can give me a whole different life." I responded, gently leaning forward and kissing him deeply. "I love you." His eyes softened at my words and his arms wrapped around me quickly and he crashed his lips on to me harder, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Our lips fought for dominance and already we were pulling off each other's clothes and he lifted my up and lead me into the living room and already he had me on the couch. His skin was so cold, yet I was used to it against my own. He wasted no time in pushing inside me, causing me to gasp and moan out at the wonderful feeling of being stretched and filled. My head fell back and I whimpered and moaned as he thrusted hard and deep inside me. The room was filled with our grunts and moans and cries. David looked at me, and I could see the monstrous features growing over his face.

"You ready?" he ask as he thrust faster. Ah pleasure to block out the pain. Very smart man. But now the decision came down to this, and I was too racked with pleasurable sensations that I was ready for anything. I stared up at him and nodded slowly up at him and he opened his mouth wider and began to descend down on my neck. I moaned and whimpered and closed my eyes trying to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. I could feel his face so close to my skin, but suddenly a harsh knock on the door made me jump. David looked over his shoulders with a snarl.

"David it's us!" I heard Paul shouting.

"Come on man open up!" Dwayne yelled. They sounded upset.

"Come on man we know you're in there!" Marko added. Now we were hurrying to get dressed and fumbling a bit. Once we were decent enough, David moved to the door and swung it open.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"A group of hybrids has been spotted near the boardwalk. We gotta meet up with Max and figure out how we are going to take care of them." Dwayne explained. David growled.

"Fuck." he said. I was standing near the sofa, wondering what was going on. David moved over to me. "I gotta go. Trouble. Stay here and wait for me to return." Before I could say anything, he kissed me quickly and was out the door. I blinked feeling utterly brainless at what just happened. Hybrids, here? What was David going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

16

I was left standing there for a moment before moving over to the window and watching them take off into the sky. David paused for a moment floating in place before turning to look at me, his vampire form already showing. I gave a gentle smile as if assuring him things would be okay. He smiled gently before following his brothers. I sighed gently and just closed the curtains moving back toward my room. Hours passed and I felt David might be staying with his family tonight. No need to sit around nervously, hoping he was okay. I got cleaned up and slipped on a white silk gown. My hair was in a long braid that hung off my shoulders. But before I completely settled down to sleep, some hot chocolate would be perfect. As I was exiting my room and moving back down the stairs, I paused at the bottom, seeing a figure standing at my window and then vanish. I blinked in shock.

"David?" I asked gently taking a few steps toward the door. A loud boom exploded in my ear and my door was smashed into pieces as people were entering the house. I screamed in utter shock and fear as I turned to run. I didn't get very far as a firm hand grabbed the back of my neck and I found myself flying over the couch and hitting my coffee table. One of the legs broke and I went down. I groaned some then screamed as I pulled back up. Now my hands were pulled outward as two olive skinned men held me.

"Well look what we found here." One of them said. I tried to struggle but I was sore from being flung like a rag doll. Now I heard high pitched laughter. Two women walked in and behind them was a lean guy with black hair wearing a black leather jacket and pants.

"What do you want!" I screamed and the man who entered last was looking over the place.

"Well well. This is a nice home. Really cozy." he said looking at me finally. His voice was deep and gravely. Now I saw the bright yellow eyes and feral skin painted on his face.

"Vampires." I said lowly struggling some more. The two girls, one a bright red-haired chick and a brunette chuckled.

"She wishes." The brunette said and I just groaned as the guys who held my arms were squeezing them. I felt they'd cut off my circulation. Hybrids. This had to be them. The last male walked over to me slowly.

"Well I knew I smelled those little boy's scent around here. And if I'm not mistaken, a beautiful human like you… must be their mate." he said and I looked him over.

"What do you want?" I snapped and he just laughed. They all did.

"What do I want? I want payback. Your little coven thought we would turn a blind eye to them killing some of our family just for moving through the territory. We five here, are the last ones. Now don't get me wrong, your coven is strong. Nearly wiped us out, we just happened to escape with our "lives"." he said air quoting himself which made his goons laugh. "So I feel this is justice enough to take your life." My chest tightened at his words and I knew why he was here. David would come, he would sense my distress like last time, I just know it. I looked down knowing what his plan was.

"So who gets first bite?" the red head asked. The last male whipped his head at her and growled at her as if already answering. I swallowed hard trying to free myself but it was futile. The hybrid male gripped my face and directed it at his own. He was older maybe in his late 30's with slick back hair and a white bandana around his neck. His hand was calloused and rough as it held my chin. He just stared at me for a moment.

"You know what I don't get… why an alpha like that would keep this little thing a human for so long." he said and I just stared at him not being able to hide my fear. It made no difference to tell him David was planning to turn me before they showed up. With his pointer finger, he ran it gently across my lips, his nail slowly cutting my upper lip. I whimpered some and he removed his hand placed his finger in his mouth. He flexed now as if impressed.

"You got delicious blood. It's a shame it has be wasted out of revenge." he said.

"Soren, we gotta do this now, they could show up any minute." The red head hissed.

"Alright, don't rush me," he snapped at her before looking back at me. "What's your name girl?" My legs were kicked from the back and I groaned as I was forced to my knees and I looked back up at him, eyes watering. I knew what was going to happen.

"Ophelia." I whispered, and he tilted his head back some opening his hand a bit. His claws were a perfect peach tint to match his skin.

"Ophelia. That's a beautiful name." he complimented lowly as if trying to be courteous. I swallowed some my body shaking now.

"Just do it." I replied, and he tilted his head some before inhaling and looking at the two hybrids that held me.

"Yes ma'am. As a rare act of kindness, you won't feel a thing." he said. Like I could believe him. I see his hand swipe at me swiftly and then darkness…

I gasped hard as I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in a large bed with black and red blankets covering me. I looked around wondering what was going on. The room was very nice with beautiful furniture and then standing in the back were familiar faces.

"Marko, Paul, Dwayne!" I said happily moving from the bed and moving up to them, but they all stepped back from me. Their faces were tired and withdrawn. "What's wrong? What's happened, where is David?" I looked around the room walking around some trying to figure out what was going on.

"How are you feeling, Ophelia?" Paul asked. I looked at him confused.

"I feel fine. What's going on?" I asked, and they all looked at each other as if uncertain and then looked at me.

"What do you remember?" Dwayne asked. I blinked at the question and turned looking around at the pictures on the wall. A lot of things were a blur right now. What was going on?

"What do I remember? You were all at my house. You came to get David because something was wrong." I said. My body felt different that much I knew. "Guys tell me what happened." Marko shook his head as if he couldn't speak.

"What _else_ do you remember." Dwayne asked, his face hard his usual glare on his face. I blinked not liking this game they were playing. I looked around at the ceiling and shrugged.

"David left and you were gone, fighting hybrids." I said quickly, the fog in my mind clearing as I slowly began to recount what happened. I stilled for a bit thinking some more. "And then some hybrids came and they… they." My eyes suddenly widened as I slowly turned to look at the boys now who were all just staring at me sadly and bowing their heads in defeat. I slowly began to look down at myself as well to see the night gown I was wearing… and it's drenched in blood. My eyes widened as I ran my fingers down the fabric. My blood. I looked up and the boys were immediately there standing before me.

"Ophelia… we're so sorry we weren't there." Marko finally said, tears streaming down his face and I stared at his face for a moment before looking at Dwayne and Paul. They looked so upset.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Paul lifted his head.

"We returned with David to your home after finding out some of the hybrids escaped. When we saw the door broken, we knew what had happened." he explained.

"David lost his mind and almost demolished the place. If Marko hadn't noticed your blood was still warm, David would have never known there was time. He bit you and started the process just in time." Dwayne finished. I winced at his words some and looked down. They had killed me. They had actually killed me, and David had bit me and turned me. Now I am a half vampire.

"And where is David now?" I asked softly.

"Down in the underground hotel… mutilating himself out of guilt. He won't see anyone, nothing we say works." Dwayne said and I gasped gently before nodding and placing my left hand on Dwayne's cheek and the other on Paul's. Marko leaned in, so his cheek was pressed against the back of my hand that was against Dwayne's. I leaned in to them and they embraced me.

"You got there in time… that's all that matters." I whispered.

"You smell like us now." Paul said and I inhaled noticing I didn't smell anything. I pulled back slowly smiling at them all.

"I should go to David." I replied.

"But not in this gown… who knows what he will do. It's really bad." Dwayne reminded. I nodded.

"We at Max's?" I asked and they nodded. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. Star and Laddie were there, fear and sadness in their eyes.

"Hey." I said lightly and they just ran in and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said in a breathy tone.

"Does it hurt?" Laddie asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I assured them both and looked at Star. "I need clothes." She nodded.

"I have some stuff. Come on Laddie." she said and the two left out the room and as they left, Max and Lucy appeared. She was in a nice lavender gown that complimented her so well.

"Boys, give us the room. We have some stuff to talk about as well."


	17. Chapter 17

17

The boys slowly walked from me leaving the room with their shoulders down. Max and Lucy watched them leave before closing the door behind them. I just remained standing there and the two looked at me.

"Ophelia, how do you feel?" Lucy asked gently. I shrugged.

"I feel fine." I replied and honestly, I did. I felt no pain except an itch in the back of my throat that I couldn't seem to swallow or get rid of. Max nodded.

"Well we are glad you're still with us in limbo. David said that you were wanting to be turned?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied. Max nodded taking a few steps toward me.

"And you weren't coerced or threatened or pressured?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Does it matter now if I was?" I asked. I watched as their faces fell and nodded.

"Yes it does." Lucy responded and I shook my head.

"I wasn't coerced." I replied and Max nodded.

"Good. I love all my sons, the current and new ones. I want everyone to be happy." he said. I nodded.

"I understand." I replied. I was sure Michael and Sam did not feel the same.

"But only the first part of the job is done." Max added. I inhaled some and looked down.

"That's right. I have to finish it." I replied and Lucy nodded.

"We can help you if you want. We can get someone here. It'll be simple and easy. And whatever happens next we will be there for you." she explained looking at Max who nodded.

"That's right. You are a part of this family and we are here for each other. This new change will not be easy, but in time it will get better." he said and I was grateful for their want to help.

"I feel I should speak to David before I do anything else." I replied and they both nodded.

"Of course. He is sulking right now." Max said.

"More than sulking." Lucy said. Max nodded and took her hand. She didn't seem tense or uncomfortable with the action.

"Yes. Well luckily Ophelia is here to make this all better. Come." he said and turned and led Lucy from the room. Star came into view with something in her hand.

"Here's a tank and one of my skirts." she replied and I smiled taking them.

"Thank you." I said and looked them over.

"So you're really going to do it huh." she said and I looked at her almost confused. "Be a vampire?" The question still seemed foreign to me, but I nodded.

"Yes. What about you?" I asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I love Michael and he is a vampire, he can never go back. I have nothing to go back to either. Lucy and Max have been so wonderful and I even care about Paul and the others. And now you're here, it doesn't seem so bad to have an immortal life with my family." She slowly began to smile and I smiled at her as well before we leaned in to each other and embraced one another.

"Maybe we can hunt together or something as sisters." I whispered.

"I would love that." she replied with relief before nodding. "But right now, David needs you." I nodded and we parted from each other and I removed the gown and slowly held it up to me. It was a gorgeous gown with patterns sewn into the bottom. I couldn't keep it, it was too painful. I rolled it up and placed it on the floor beside the bed out of anyone's view, but the others would definitely smell it and throw it away. I put on the clothes and then inhaled some looking myself over in the full body mirror in the corner of the room. I still looked the same. Nothing was different about me. I ran my hands over my body for a second before feeling a sting in my throat. I gently touched the soft skin of my throat. There were no lacerations or scars. It's the same throat I had been looking at for years.

Now that I was certain I was okay, I could go find David now. I moved from the room and headed down the hall. Michael was just leaving his room and we ran into each other and it was still pretty awkward.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said lowly and I looked at him for a moment, the distance still in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said moving toward the stairs before pausing and turning to look at him. "I know how you and your family came into this family. I'm sorry your life is no longer how you pictured it. But hopefully one day, we can all come to like each other. You have someone. Your mom has someone. Sam will too come to have someone. It's not fair and you shouldn't have been forced into this. But I know you love your wife and your mom and brother. Hopefully we will all be on the same page." Michael looked down at my words and I could tell he was thinking about them before I turned and left him. This family still had a lot of issues and hopefully we can all put it behind us.

I opened the front door and was met with darkness. I made my way down to the hotel and realized I had never been inside. I had only heard the boys talking about it. I could hear yelling coming from inside and I tensed and hurried inside. The place was dark and spooky and a flock of birds suddenly shot out and flew away from the cave's entrance. I shielded my eyes for a second before finally continuing. Once inside, I saw a bunch of old furniture and drapes hanging from the ceiling. There were long pipes going everywhere above the ceiling as well. I heard a loud shriek and I whip my head towards the back of the hotel to see a figure standing there. I took a few steps closer before feeling I had stepped in a hot puddle of water. I looked down to see it was not water, but blood.

My eyes widened as I saw a long track of blood connecting to the figure who was doing something to himself. I moved closer now and the figure let out another shriek before pausing. I could hear him smelling the air and now I just paused and waited for him to notice me. Slowly he turns and looks at me, eyes wide, his vampire face covered in blood.

"Ophelia." he said in a breathless tone and finally he turned to me and my eyes widened as I saw the multiple gash wounds on his chest in stomach. His claws were covered in blood. He had just been clawing his body open over and over again.

"David." I whispered in disgust at what he had done to himself. He moved his claws over to his body again and I moved up to him quickly taking his hands. "STOP! STOP!" I demanded firmly and he shook his head.

"Just get away from me!" he yelled out trying to pull from me and successfully he did. Hell he was still stronger than me. I just stared at him now. It was quiet between us now and hands went back to his chest, but he didn't attack himself just yet. I just inhaled and exhaled through my nose quickly at the site. He must have been doing this for hours. There was so much blood on the ground and I could basically see his insides.

"David-"

"I couldn't protect you!" he snapped, finally tears flowed down his cheek. "I couldn't even protect you and it's my job to!" I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I said, my eyes watering themselves.

"Don't say that, don't you say that!" he snapped. I slowly took steps toward him. "Your turning was supposed to be beautiful, supposed to be perfect." I shook my head.

"Shit happens." I whispered and he growled looking away and I was close enough to take his face in my hands. He closed his eyes leaning into my touch. "So it didn't happen the way we wanted, you still turned me and I am still here, with you."

"How could you even want to touch me after my failure?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Because you are my mate, and I love you." I said softly and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. Piercing bright eyes staring at me.

"You should hate me… please hate me." he begged and I sighed gently.

"Fine. I hate you... you left me unprotected and I was killed." I said and his eyes closed again and he growled lowly his claws starting to pierce his flesh. "And you should have been there when I awoke so you could have explained all of this to me, not your brothers." Blood poured down our bodies once again and I ignored it all. This is what he wanted to hear, but I would not let him drown himself in pain.

"And now I forgive you and love you again." I added and thankfully he stopped and looked at me again with dread in his eyes. "Because of you I am still here. Nothing has changed and it never will." His eyes softened and he sighed heavily leaning forward and placing his forehead into mine.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. The taste of blood on our lips meant nothing to me.

"You have me for all of eternity." I responded and he placed hands finally on my face rubbing my cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"My queen." he said and kissed me once more and I responded very quickly.

"Come, lie down and talk to me while you heal." I replied maneuvering him toward the bed. Once we settled, I just watched his body slowly start to press against each other and form.


	18. Chapter 18

18

 _Normal POV_

 _David and his coven looked over the bodies of the hyrbids who were burning in a large pile far from the city. Lucy stood beside Max resting her head on his shoulder. Michael and Sam looked at the pile, fire dancing in their eyes with their enemies blood around their mouths and chins. They got lucky to catch the hybrids at night._

" _That's most of them." Marko said. Paul scoffed._

" _Most of them isn't all of them." he replied._

" _We have to find the remaining five. Quickly." Max said and everyone looked at him with annoyed eyes. They had never taken down an enemy as large as this and Max looked at everyone._

" _Ophelia's brother, the king's bodyguard, is in town, most likely watching us to make sure we handle the situation as we should. We cannot fail." he reminded them. David looked down at the ground and away feeling something in the pit of his chest. His head moved up. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. His body felt numb and he smelled the air._

" _What is it, David?" Dwayne asked noticing how silent he was being. David looked up into the night sky._

" _Something isn't right." he replied before taking off immediately into the air. His body soared through the air fast and already the ground was merely a speck in his mind. This feeling in his chest… it was the same feeling he had felt when Ophelia was attacked by those college humans on the beach. He growled lowly flying faster. He smelled his brothers close by following pursuit. With his heightened eyes he could see miles ahead. His sight brought him to the beach, the waves are calm, dead almost. He saw his mate's house and his eyes widened as he could see her door was completely gone._

" _No." he said in shock as he pushed his body to fly faster. He was coming closer to her home and so he began to land, running already so he could take off once he hit the ground. His boots met earth and he took right off._

" _David!" Dwayne called, but he just kept running. Ophelia's home was right there, drenched in the smell of blood and hybrid._

" _David stop!" Marko called. In the back of his head, he knew they were worried it was a trap. But he couldn't not go. With the door completely gone, all were welcome in the house. He finally slowed down as he reached the doorway and he walked in looking around._

" _Ophelia!" he called out in a monstrous growl. The house was clean and still in place. But he followed the smell of blood and slowly his head turned to the left toward the living room. Glass was all over the floor and a pair of legs were sticking out from around the couch. David's mouth parted, quivering as he slowly approached the couch. Paul and the others moved through the door, but he held his arms out so Dwayne and Marko couldn't enter past the doorway. The three boys just stared at the back of David's head as he slowly walked around the couch, his vampire form melting away leaving only saddened eyes._

 _Finally, she came into view, finally there she was. Ophelia, lying on the ground. Her head was facing away from David, her eyes open. David took in every inch of her body. One arm lied over her stomach and the other was on the ground, her hand beneath the couch. Blood, soaked her from the stomach up. Five large gashes were ripped right from her chest to her throat. David's body slowly began shaking as he wanted to reach out his gloved hands to touch her, but recoiled._

" _Ophelia." he said, voice cracked, filled with sorrow. "Ophelia." David had seen the life leave many human's eyes over the years even animals, and he had grown used to seeing it. But seeing her eyes, lifeless, empty flipped him upside down. There was a light in her eyes he was used to seeing not only when she was happy, but sad, angry, annoyed, sick, it was there. That light and right now she was just hollow, an empty thing now._

 _David's body shook more, a low growl emitting from his chest. He couldn't even touch her out of fear she was burst into dust._

" _Ahhh. AHHHHHHH!" he suddenly started screaming._

" _David!" Dwayne snapped, but already David had the couch over his head and in his hands and he threw it violently. It smashed against the TV. Sparks flew everywhere and destroyed the entertainment center._

" _Jesus!" Paul snapped in shock as David began to throw everything he could get his hands on. He threw chairs, he threw the glass end table that went with the broken coffee table his beloved lied over. He tore up the curtains he smashed painting and sculptures and ripped rugs and moved all about the house in a heated rage. Paul and Dwayne followed him into the kitchen watching as he roared out so loud they felt it could shake the house. He flipped the table and ripped the stove out of its connections and threw it right out the window. Paul hissed._

" _David stop it!" he snapped. David couldn't hear him though. He ripped out cabinets and crushed them in his massive claws. He ran out the window and flew upstairs. Dwayne grabbed the railing and swung himself around it as he hurried up the stairs._

" _DAVID!" he shouted. There was loud banging and breaking and crashing. Marko was just standing beside Ophelia. His eyes were watered some as he just gently squatted down beside her._

" _Good bye, Ophelia." he whispered. Paul slowly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marko really liked this human. She was funny and laughed at his jokes. She even combed his hair out one day getting all the knots out and putting some hair product in his hair that made his hair super curly like her own. He looked down at her pale hand and slowly moved to touch it._

" _Marko, don't. David will freak." he said._

 _David was destroying the parent's rooms. The bed was ripped to shreds and pictures were smashed. He tore doors off their hinges and ran out to smash something else until he paused in the door way of her room. Dwayne stopped behind him running a hand through his hair._

" _David… enough." he said softly and David's eyes slowly softened once more, yet his gold eyes never faded. He couldn't touch anything in here. He wouldn't dare destroy anything in this sacred room. Her scent was everywhere here._

 _He slowly turned, head bowed and a loud sob finally erupted from him. Dwayne moved up to him and let his brother's face bury into his chest. This was a new moment for the lost boys. They never had anyone else to love except each other. For one of their own to die crushed them like no other. Dwayne just looked down letting his face disappear into David's platinum blonde hair and he rested his hand on his hand._

 _Marko didn't care, he felt he needed to put her hand closer to her body or something so it was all together or something. He gently placed his hand on her wrist and slowly his eyes perked up._

" _Oh my god." he said. Paul leaned over to look at the younger brother._

" _What?" he asked. Marko was too filled with emotions now to explain. He got up quickly and ran towards the stairs flying right to the top._

" _David, David come quick!" he said. David lifted his head roaring at him now._

" _Leave me!" he shouted, but Marko just disregarded him and he raised his hands, face bright happiness?_

" _There's still time! Her blood, Ophelia's blood is still warm! There's time David, there's time!" he shouted. David's eyes widened at the small vampire's words and he looked at Dwayne whose eyes were wide in shock._

" _Go!" he said hitting his back and now David ran past them both and jumped off the stairs landing on the bottom. He ran over to Ophelia sliding on one of her rugs and falling down on his knees before her. Paul took a step back giving them space. David just looked at her for a second slowly pressing his fingers to her hands and gasped some. Marko was right, her blood was warm, but showing signs of cooling and expiring. He now delicately raised Ophelia's limp body so that she rested in his arm. He stared at her for a moment just taking in her face, her human face. He had to remind himself that she wanted to be a vampire and was quite sure. He would have no regrets doing this. He leaned forward some and let his lips slowly press into hers, letting it linger some before moving his lips down to her neck._

 _He opened his mouth wide and let his jaws sink into her veins. Yes, there it was. The taste of her life in his mouth. Even with her blood still alive, he had tasted nothing better. Paul and the others just stood there giving gentle smiles. If her blood was still warm, she would turn, no questions asked. She was perfect…_

Ophelia's POV

I let out a gentle sigh as he finished his story of how he found me. I was lying on my side watching as his body healed. He had lost a lot of blood and it was slowing his healing process.

"So that's it then." I replied and he nodded slowly just staring at his chest.

"Yes." he said, his eyes glancing up at me after I didn't reply. But I did hit his shoulder causing him to jump in shock. "Ow what?"

"You destroyed my parent's house!" I snapped. He stuttered over his words for a second.

"I didn't mean to!" he said like a little kid. I looked forward and ran my fingers into my hair.

"They are going to kill me." I said. Now a low chuckle escaped him.

"Uhhh…." he said and I just glared at him.

"Yes yes, technically that's already happened." I said still needing to take a moment to realize that happened. "Oh wow… I'm dead."

"Not fully." he said slowly taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. "Once you kill, you will be." I took a few even breaths.

"Okay… well I would have acted the same way if something had happened to you." I said and he smirked leaning forward and licking my cheek.

"Aww too cute." he purred and I faked a groan rubbing my cheek before hearing footsteps approaching. We both snapped our heads up to see Dwayne approaching. We both looked at him curiously.

"What?" David asked. Dwayne raised his head some.

"Ophelia's brother is at Max. He wants to see her… he's been by her house and as you can imagine, he's not very happy." he said. I tensed at the thought of Jermaine and this whole ordeal. He must think something terrible has happened. David was already on his feet fixing himself up, like the blood all over his body wasn't even there. I stood up as well and looked at him.

"I'll talk to him first." I said and David looked at me a soft glare.

"Ophelia…" he started and I shook my head.

"No. This needs to happen. Trust me." I said placing my hand on his cheek and he sighed gently and placed his hand over mine before nodding.

"Okay." he said and we turned and followed Dwayne out of the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

19

We arrived back at Max's place through the back door and already everyone was huddled in the living room. Michael was glancing through the curtains of the window.

"Dear god, David." Lucy commented with worry as she moved over to him looking him over. David gave a soft smile.

"I'm alright now." he said.

"Good. Go shower now and get cleaned up." Max said. David looked at him with a stunned look before glaring.

"No way, I'm not letting Ophelia go out there alone." he said.

"Yeah and going out covered in blood is also considered offensive. The sun will be coming soon, so we need make sure Jermaine leaves with a good report to the king." Max warned. I took David's hand bringing his attention back to me.

"I'll be okay. Just hurry." I said. He parted his lips to speak but I was already moving toward the door. I opened the door and was met with the night sky. It looked different tonight. The stars were so bright and glistening. I looked back down to see Jermaine looking up at the sky as well. His back was to me so when I closed the door, he slowly turned. He didn't look shocked or worried as I approached him. He just looked down on me with calm, feline eyes.

"When I saw mom and dad's place and the spot of blood, I knew your boyfriend had fucked up… but seeing you here now a half vampire." he said with a gentle sigh. I smiled letting my hands come up and press against his flesh. He was not cold like when I had last saw him, but warm to my fingers. Just like David.

"We're finally in the same world." I replied. Finally I had him back. He slowly smiled and leaned in to me wrapping his arms around me and hugging me close. I exhaled in content letting my body move into him.

"What should I do about Mom and Dad? The house is destroyed they'll know something happened." I said.

"You let me worry about that. I'll have a crew come by and clean it all up. They won't even notice." he said leaning back and smiling down at me more before his soft gaze slowly hardened.

"But I have to finish my business with Max before I leave." he said sternly.

"The hybrid problem is being taken care of." Max said, and I turned and looked to see he and Lucy had stepped down on the front porch. David and the others were on the front porch. His eyes were like ice as he glared at Jermaine. Jermaine walked around me and faced my new coven.

"There are still five hyrbids roaming this territory, able bodied hybrids who can still turn and make more hyrbids. Not to mention they can walk in the daylight and destroy your entire coven within seconds should they decide to take revenge." he said aggressively. Max's jaw tightened.

"We will find them before the sun comes." he said.

"You don't have the time." Jermaine snapped. I looked down feeling guilty that he was berating them and I was behind him and not taking his scolding. "And you have a baby vampire now. Who is going to help her hunt and control herself?"

"I will." David replied stepping down and standing beside Max. Jermaine scoffed.

"You are the reason this happened." he snapped and David growled lowly. Max raised his hands.

"Jermaine, have we ever failed at a task given to us by the king? We can handle this." he said. Jermaine inhaled some now staring at Max with what seemed like a calm expression, but I was all too familiar with him. Deep down he's angry and I am guessing to him they failed. Jermaine was like that, the quiet one you should really be afraid of. Max's eyes seemed to widen as if taking note of my brother's stare. I now placed my hand on Jermaine's shoulder and moved in front of him. He looked down at me curiously.

"Maine… please do not be angry with them. I can still walk in the sunlight as can two of the others here. We will watch over the home while everyone sleeps and when the sun goes down, we will all hunt down these hybrids and finish my turning." I said. He did not look convinced.

"Half vampires do not stand a chance against hybrids. You can't even protect yourself should they come and find this place." he said. When did he become so diplomatic? I nodded and then took his hand in mine noticing David looking at us intensely now.

"But that's why you're here. I am sure you could help if anything happens, right big brother?" I questioned and he tensed some looking down at our hands together and he inhaled.

"It would be a shame to see you killed before you can truly be turned." he said and I smiled lovingly at him and he looked at Max. "Very well then. I will stay one more night to ensure the remaining hybrids are killed. But if they turn more, you are responsible for destroying the new ones. I will stay in the area and give help should you all need it. And my little sister had better be turned as well." Max nodded.

"It will be done." he said and I watched Jermaine's body lift into the air and I was reluctant to let him go again. What I never see him again after all of this? Our hands slowly disconnected and he turned and flew away into the night sky. Max's hand hit my shoulder in a light pat.

"Thank you, Ophelia." he said. I nodded and looked at the rest of the family to see David shaking his head.

"I don't like your brother but he is right. You, Star and Laddie cannot handle any creatures right now." he stated.

"We don't have much of a choice right now. Besides, Maine said he would help us." I said.

"News flash, honey, he goes to sleep during the day too." he said.

"For once, I agree with David." Michael said and I looked at him. "You all can't risk your lives for us and turning now would mean everyone goes to sleep during the day." I crossed my arms frowning.

"Well I didn't see you all coming up with any bright ideas." I snapped turning and walking away from the house.

"Ophelia, wait." David called following behind me.

"If I knew I was going to get bitched at, I would have kept my mouth shut." I hissed. David grabbed my forearm and I looked up at him sharply. He suddenly starts chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing, I can see your new personality coming through." he said before shaking his head and rubbing my shoulders slowly. "Look, I am beyond happy you are willing to protect us while we sleep. But we have to think realistically. If all five of those hybrids come, you three wouldn't stand a chance. And Michael and I… we'll be damned if our females have to fight our battles. And I just got you back. I am not letting anything happen to you."

I stared up at him and sighed gently ran my fingers through my hair.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"For now, we just wait. If something happens we can awake and come to help. Sure we will have very irritated skin, but it'll be worth it. If nothing happens then tomorrow night, it all ends." he said darkly and I looked at him with soft eyes before nodding and leaning into him now.

We headed back to Max's house place and no one was in the living room. David and the boys remained in the house this time, so Star and I wouldn't have to split up to watch the boys and the parents. We took shifts staying up and sleeping and it went pretty well. But the day was long and I couldn't help but be nervous and afraid. Laddie was asleep on Star's lap as they sat on the couch. I was slowly pacing in the living room looking out the window.

"You want to know the real reason why I am holding back on turning?" she suddenly asked and I turned and looked at her.

"Hm?" I replied and she shook her head gently looking at Laddie.

"Even as a half vampire, I can have kids. I can still have kids with Michael. But if I turn… that all ends." she explained. I stared at her for a moment not even realizing that I had never thought of kids. Did I even want them? Did David? I looked up at her.

"Did you want kids?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't even know, but I want to have the ability to keep not knowing and then make a decision when I want." she replied gently. I looked up and sighed pressing my body against the window.

"Have you talked to Michael about it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and he blows up, angry and says I should have thought about that before we tricked him into being a vampire." she said her voice riddled with guilt. I crossed my arms in thought of the conversation. Honestly, I don't think I cared much if I had kids or not. I felt having more money to do things sounded way better then investing it in kids. I also started to notice, that I hadn't eaten since I had woken up. I haven't eaten anything. I rubbed my stomach some and Star noticed.

"The human appetite dies and the vampire one replaces it. I force myself to eat human food. It barely keeps me alive. As much as I want to hold out, it gets harder and harder. I nodded looking out the window. I could see other neighborhoods in the distance and I wondered if anyone ever comes around here, and if they do, are they ever seen again? This day was long but it was not torture. This may have been the last day I could fully stare at a beautiful clear sky without my skin getting irritated. But finally, thank god, finally the sun started to go down. I watched it began to fade into the earth. David's reflection came into view behind me, and I felt his body pressed into mine. His face buried itself into my neck and he kissed it gently.

"It's time." he muttered, and I closed my eyes feeling his lips send shivers down my body.

"Yes." I replied gently and I turned to face him.

"You, Star, and Laddie will stay here. Lucy and Sam will be here. I can smell your brother… he's close. You all will be safe." he said with a huff and I arched a brow.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well we will find out." he said and walked around me to meet Paul and the other Lost Boys. Their faces were dark and angry as they left the house and took off into the sky. I scoffed shaking my head.

"What is up with him?" I asked out loud.

"You have to realize something, Ophelia." Lucy said stepping beside me. I looked at her as she watched Max leave the house with Michael behind him. "You're not a human anymore. You're a monster, just like all of us." I looked at her more intently not really expecting her words. "Once you're turned, you'll act just as aggressive if a woman shows even the slightest bit of interest. It's what we are." Without much else, she turned and moved upstairs into her room. As I thought of her words, I guess I should accept that this will happen to me, and I am happy David will act this way. He cares. As I stared out, I had come to the conclusion, that there were some things I needed to say good bye to.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Lucy drove me back to my house. I guess just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't drive and still do human things. I examined the house. It was all taped off with yellow caution tape and the door was still missing. Was this Jermaine's doing, I did not know.

"I'll just wait here." Lucy said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and exited the car and moved up the steps. I pushed past the tape and looked inside. It was dark, but I could see everything clearly. It was a complete mess. My mother's table was destroyed and my dad's Chinese vases were in pieces. I walked around the area noticing even the kitchen was ruined. I didn't realize my death had sent David into such a frenzy. I made my way upstairs and saw the hallway was a wreck. My parents' room was demolished, their bed flipped over, and broken glass was everywhere. I stared at the scene for a moment realizing, I couldn't see my family again. To be near them could draw danger to them. I touched the doorway looking it over for a second before turning and moving to my bedroom.

I came upon the doorway and stood there stunned. Nothing was out of place. Everything was just as I left it. He didn't touch a thing. I found myself smiling at this thought. I grabbed my suit case and packed only my clothes. It wouldn't be believable if I just left everything here. I moved inside and grabbed my notebook and a pen and began writing.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _In your absence, I had met someone, someone who has brought life back into me._

I chuckled at my words.

"Literally." I replied and kept writing.

 _I have decided to move out and stay with him and his family. He has been a godsend and has opened my eyes to things I have never thought I could see. His world is different, but I like it and I just want you to know this is not because of Jermaine. I have made peace with where he is. Please do not come looking for me. I will call you when I can and see you very soon. I love you both. Ophelia._

I felt it necessary to keep it short and sweet. As I was leaving the house, I saw Jermaine standing against the car. Lucy was still as if not wanting to move a muscle. As I walked toward the car, he pushed himself off it and met me in the middle. I handed him the note book and he took it.

"I want them to be able to find this note when they return." I replied. He nodded.

"It will be done." he said. "You should go. I have much work to do." I nodded and moved back over to the car and got in. We drove off and I didn't even bother to look back. Once home, I took it upon myself to walk to the beach and just stand there, ankle deep in the water. I was in a black trapeze dress that stopped below my knees. A black monster clip pulled some of my hair back and left the rest hanging down. I just stared at the beautiful waves in silence. I saw the sun for the last time and now I would see the moon for eternity. I just remained standing there for a moment before hearing the sand crunching behind me. I turned and was happy to see David standing there with a smirk on his face.

"It's done." he said and I exhaled in happiness. I moved over to him and I could see the blood on his shirt.

"You got all of them?" I asked and he nodded.

"All of them." he said and I smiled wide wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into me, our lips crashing onto one another passionately. He pulled me into him running his hands up my back. We pulled back and remained in each other's arms. "So now we just have one more thing to do." I looked deeply at him and I could feel how nervous I was becoming, but I knew it had to happen. We swayed against one another for a second, our foreheads pressing into one another and I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"How do you want to do it?" he asked with an excited smile on his face. That question sounded so easily asked, but I didn't have an easy answer. How do you want to kill someone? I looked down in thought of his words before looking up with hopeful eyes.

"I think I may know." I replied.

The night was just beginning on the boardwalk. A concert was being held and there were games and food and fun everywhere. It was alive. David and I walked, hand in hand, while Stars and the boys walked ahead of us hitting each other and laughing. David leaned in to me.

"Anyone you see, they are yours." he said a purr and I gave a halfhearted nod keeping my eyes ahead. David looked my face over. "What's the matter?" I inhaled some and just looked at him.

"Do you ever want kids?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side taken off guard by my question. He then scoffed before chuckling some.

"A little too late for that don't you think." he commented and I shrugged.

"I'm still half vampire. I just wanted to know what you thought before I go through with this and end all chances of giving life." I stated and he stared at me intently before nodding.

"Yeah I've thought about it. But then I also realized, I like the thought of a mate more than the thought of a child. If that's something you want down the road, we will make it happen." he promised gently massaging my face, the feel of his gloves against my skin made me shiver some. I nodded, accepting this answer. I looked at Michael and Star walking hand in hand and then noticed Sam was nowhere to be found. I turned and looked behind me to see him just walking slowly, lagging with his hands in his pockets. I let my body slow and David caught on moving to be with his boys. I was now walking beside Sam who just glanced up at me and just shook his head and looked away.

"You chose wrong, deciding to do this, become one of us." he said. We just sort of dragged our feet and I shrugged.

"I don't think so. I mean in this world once you are old enough to be without your parents you really just have yourself and I believe there is someone out there for everyone. Even vampires have someone." I commented. He shrugged.

"I feel like I don't even have a childhood anymore." he said. I leaned over a bit to him.

"Why? Because you're stuck in this body? It just means you're going to be a very wise young man. And I know you didn't have a choice, but you have your mother and your brother and you have me. You deserve happiness and even as we are all stuck in these bodies, you will find it." I said and he glanced up at me for a second before looking away as if unsure.

"Okay fine." he said and I smiled and rubbed his hair some.

"So what stuff are you into. You like reading or something?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Nah nothing like that. I like comics." he said and my eyes sparkled.

"There's a comic book tent not too far from here. Let's check it out." I said and he smiled and shrugged.

"Okay." he replied and moved through the crowd searching for the comic book tent. Once we found it, Sam went wild with happiness. He moved through all the aisles grabbing comics from each one and moved to the corner of the tent fo sit and skim through them. I began to move down the rows of comics myself. None of them really looked interesting to me. Comics really weren't my thing. I was turning the corner when I almost ran into a guy. I said excuse me and walked around him noticing his eyes follow me. I moved down the row and kept looking.

"Hello cutie." The guy swooned. I just kept walking ignoring him, but he was still following me. "What's your name?" I glanced back at him.

"O." I replied.

"O? What kind of name is that?" he blurted.

"My name." I replied. He was a tall guy, light skinned, nice hair and green eyes.

"Okay. Well I must say you're very beautiful." he commented. I nodded continuing to look around at the comics of female super heroes.

"Thanks." I said flatly showing him I wasn't interested.

"I'm Jerome." he said. I looked glanced back at him.

"Cool." I said looking ahead only to have my arm grabbed violently.

"Hey girl whatchu acting so stuck up for?" he snapped.

"Get your hands off me!" I snapped jerking my arm from him. Suddenly Sam's shorter form was standing between us.

"Leave her alone." he said with a sharp glare. Jerome looked down at him with an amused scoff.

"Oh? And what's a little white boy like yourself going to do?" he asked. As he said this, five other dark-skinned men began to walk up behind Jerome and stare at us with their arms crossed trying to look intimidated.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam said in a dangerously low tone. Jerome and his buddies laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared." he joked.

"You don't know who you are messing with." I said and Jerome laughed more.

"She's right. You don't know who you're messing with." I looked to my left to see David walking up beside me with an ice-cold stare. The others were with him staring just as hard. Michael moved up beside his brother. I turned to David and leaned in to him a bit. Jerome looked everyone over before a security guard walked over to us obviously sensing the hostility.

"Alright everyone let's move it along." he said. Jerome scoffed.

"Oh so you that kind of trick, huh? Can't even stay with her own kind so she gotta suck up to the white man." he said bitterly and just waved us off before turning and walking away with his boys. David and I just watched him leave with our eyes only before he and his gang left. We then looked at each other calmly, but he knew what I wanted. He just nodded.

"Okay." he said acidly before turning and guiding us from the tent.


End file.
